


极乐迪斯科

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, Aengus Mac Og - Freeform, Chaldea, Disco Elysium - Freeform, Hastur - Freeform, M/M, Matou Sakura - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 调查员迪卢木多进入了名为“极乐迪斯科”的沉浸式沙盘游戏的内部，为了调查这个游戏中的异常。可他一贯的糟糕运气让任务变得复杂......
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_** Xxxx 年xx月x日 ** _

“蛇妖的洞穴”是这条街上有名的占卜店，据说结果十分准确。尽管店主不提供任何规避危害的方法，但总有游客趋之若鹜。迪卢木多也像任何人一样去取号，在刷卡的时候把自己的工作证给了面前紫发的女孩。

“樱。”

“好了！”

收银台上摆了pos机和刷取其他消费卡的机器，打卡器混在里面毫不违和。迦勒底的logo一闪而过，樱已经在和他推销章鱼足饭团了。迪卢木多婉拒了，只是拿了瓶水。如果樱继续要求的话他会买个饭团，但他不会吃。他来跟美杜莎确定任务信息，现在已经完全进入了调查状态——他能看到樱背后的虚空也能听见美杜莎庞大的心跳和脉搏，整个巢穴有一半属于怪物的身体。

经过收银台往外走的是刚刚被美杜莎吸取生命后走出来的游客，他们会在之后的几天内神智恍惚，精力不济，犯一些无关痛痒的小错：比如上楼梯磕到腿，走路平地摔……当然他们会认为这是美杜莎占卜灵验的结果，不知道她具体怎么骗这些蠢货，但这样的环境下迪卢木多确实吃不下什么东西。

樱用手在他眼前晃了晃：“之后要出差的地方很辛苦吗？”

迪卢木多叹了口气：“简直是EX难度。”

樱安慰道：“你不会有事的。遇到危险就快跑回来。”她去抓迪卢木多的手，迪卢木多往后退了一步想要避让，却一脚踏空进虚空之中。他被一个高挑的女人从后面支撑住背，稳住了身体。美杜莎已经在密室里了，她用奇特的道具遮挡着眼部，正抓着迪卢木多的肩膀，扶着迪卢木多站稳。她的力气很大，犹如俯视的女神像那般面无表情却极为美丽。实际上迪卢木多感觉到她很惊讶，因为樱用虚空魔术把自己传送过来了。

“EX难度的大型任务，我停药了。”

迪卢木多解释道。如果他要走到这里会经过一段“进入美杜莎的身体”的路途，说真的他在门口的时候已经很想离开了。樱发现了他和平时不一样，直接帮了他一把。这间密室不在美杜莎的身体里。

“唔，要这个吗？我有备用。”美杜莎指了指自己的眼罩。

“谢谢，不过看不到也能听见声音和在心里感觉到大小，那会更恐怖的。”迪卢木多顿了顿，打岔道：“你的占卜怎么办？”

“让他们等着。人类就是奇怪，他们想要花钱的时候就是想要花钱，哪怕让他们等，哪怕这件事一点好处都没有。他们也觉得如果没经历过那才是亏了。”

迪卢木多坐在桌子离她最远的一端。

平时的美杜莎在人类的眼里极具诱惑，身材高挑丰满，紫色长发，黑皮短裙穿着及膝长靴，腰侧挂着锁链配饰。她坐在水晶球后面的时候十足的神秘，吸引着无数人前仆后继地贡献出一小部分生命力。而在现在的迪卢木多眼中这副美丽的形象如同水上的倒影般不停被扰动，盘踞在城市地底的巨怪和魔眼，奔腾的天马，奇异生物正向她的调查员同事致意，更深处猩红的一个光点黯淡如死——美杜莎自从加入迦勒底后还没有发狂过。

美杜莎的两根手指从自己胸口中抽出一个u盘，插在电脑上开始讲解迪卢木多的任务——极乐迪斯科。这是一个沉浸式沙盘游戏，神秘学和现代编程结合的产物，尽管对普通人的解释是高级VR游戏，可以检测脑波，令人睡梦中也可以玩游戏。但是根据政策，沉浸式游戏不可以影响现实中的健康，超过一定时间会被强制弹出……

“实际上这并不是VR对吗？不经过特殊训练，人的反应能力有限，不可能接受得了游戏内时间流速过快。在迪斯科里的一周只相当于现实中的两天，这是怎么做到的？”

“VR游戏，虚拟现实，”美杜莎的手里出现了一个小羊皮项圈，向迪卢木多推了过去，“而极乐迪斯科，是现实。”

电脑正在播放的PPT尽职尽责地解释着极乐迪斯科的原理——用大型阵地魔术围出稳定的空间，在其中设定流速。如果让迦勒底的那几个Caster来施法，估计游戏十年现实一天也可以达到。但是游戏面向普通人，因此一周只等于现实中的两天，期间还会被弹出接受简单的心理测试，如果混淆游戏与现实，脑波会被锁定72小时不能进入游戏……这听起来真是极为科学而安全。

迪卢木多在研究手里的项圈，墨绿色光皮面，底下挂着一块银牌，上面镶着两颗宝石。在他的工作中接触到任何“正常”的东西都令他心生警惕，因为迦勒底是拥有超能力的跨国机构。安全又正常的游戏可不会变成任务概要，发到调查员迪卢木多·奥迪那的手里。

极乐迪斯科问世不到两年，原本在电脑或者游戏机上可以游玩。在被做成VR游戏的三个月内风靡了全世界——死亡率达到了30%。

“死掉的人都是新玩家吗？”迪卢木多暂停光标，图片停在死亡位置在地图上构成的点阵。

“是的。对于老玩家他们只是普通的体验完3D沉浸式重置游戏后赞不绝口，而到处乱转的新玩家或死或疯。就算发行商中有魔术师和其他超自然生物，30%的死亡率不至于引起恐慌，但也足够迦勒底的行动编队过去收拾他们了。”

美杜莎不是行动编队的，她和樱是定期接受回访，在人类世界生活的非人类生物，兼职迦勒底的分馆工作人员，负责为调查员、猎人——总之任何能拿出工作证的生物交代任务或者提供帮助。极偶尔的情况下这份帮助包括武力援助，但美杜莎的主业是占卜师这一点仍然不会改变。

项圈是进入游戏时每个玩家需要强制佩戴的道具，被用于存储游戏进度以及监测身体健康。实际上它的真实用途也差不多，在神秘学意义上是“代死符咒”。因为迪斯科的世界是劣化的独立空间，这个符咒可以保护过快的时间流速对普通人的身心健康产生影响，也是在玩家死亡时回档到上一个存档点的道具。游戏世界是独立空间中的现实，而这个“代死符咒”也是货真价实的具有免死的功效。在现实世界中“代死符咒”的制作非常困难，但是仅针对独立空间、并且增加存档点的限制后，“代死符咒”的效果变得稳定，理论上确实是非常安全。

这里的魔术理论采用的是二重身，玩家在现实世界和游戏世界都会拥有躯体，但是命运、因果、灵魂这些在魔术中构成人之所以为人的东西，是随着游戏开始，就暂时进入极乐迪斯科的世界中。现实世界身体的存在当然是必要的，如果你的家人说着去打会儿游戏，结果凭空消失在游戏椅上，是个人都会报警的。

以上就是迦勒底的报告。

“二重身开始就听不懂了。”迪卢木多抱头。美杜莎耸耸肩：“别问我，樱跟我解释了三个小时，但你问我懂没懂，呵。”

人与怪物的天赋不能一概而论，美杜莎听不懂魔术理论她可以镇定自若地背下来，和她不熟的人只会觉得远古以来长久存在的怪物拥有深不可测的智慧。迪卢木多听不懂就只能在笔记本上默写诗集，他正写完的那一句是：“我渴望吻你/要吻我，你得付出生命做代价……”

“用人话说就是……你进入了游戏世界，但是在现实中你也会有一个空壳躯体。我会守护它，顺便观察它的反应判断你是否遇到了自己无法脱出的危险。”

讲道理，谁也不想花了一周打通游戏后发现自己的寿命少了一年，也更不想在游戏中GameOver后就真正得到死亡。查明“代死符咒”失效的原因，查明到底是谁在搞事又是为了什么，或者不必查出什么只是测试一下危险的等级以便迦勒底判断是否需要完全摧毁这个沙盘游戏——这就是迪卢木多的任务概要。任务时间初步预定为游戏中的一周，约等于现实中的两天，美杜莎会视情况给迪卢木多注入一些生命力（他一点不想知道具体方式！）。他的项圈经过迦勒底的Caster的优化，在任务时间内不会被弹出游戏，并且拥有一些额外的能力：起码能把他的两把爱枪和一箱子弹放进去。

“我有一个问题。”

PPT 快要结束，美杜莎飞快地点完，示意他请问。

“这个任务限定人类调查员吗？为什么分配给了我而不是韦伯？”

迦勒底还真的预料到了这个问题。迪卢木多在调查员中也非常特殊，在好好吃药抑制感知的情况下他更适合行动编队，实际上他以前也确实属于那里，甚至是一个职业的驱魔师。有一次，在严酷的作战中他的药片耗尽，回到迦勒底后一个一个把怪物们（实际是后勤人员）的真身和秘密说了出来。这当然是非常值得生气的，但是怪物们担心人类脆弱的神经承受不住（他当时看起来真的情况很差），全都保持住了冷静，直到医生赶来，给他打了一针抑制剂。那次事件后他才知道，养父从小给自己配置的，用来抑制泪痣诅咒的药物，实际效果竟然是抑制他过高的感知。

在养父的建议下迪卢木多转职成了珍稀的调查员，尽管缺乏经验……也缺乏对未知的敬畏，但他可能是调查员里最能打的。因此这个任务并不适合他，进入名为“极乐迪斯科”的沙盘前有捏人环节，玩家进入游戏后与现实世界中可能有所不同，他不一定能在沙盘空间里拥有同样级别的感知和战斗能力。再看看任务概要！查明……查明……测试……说实话美杜莎最初得到这些信息的时候也在想差不多的事，通常“摧毁……杀死……”看起来才是更适合她或者是迪卢木多的任务。别以为她感觉不到迪卢木多常态下跃跃欲试想要和她战斗的冲动，他们其实关系很好。

美杜莎愉快地解释道：“极乐迪斯科并不限定人类调查员，除非你的‘质量’太大，会压垮沙盘空间，比如我。所以我作为你的保险丝存在于这间密室，直到你出来。顺提一句我的任务概要是守护你现实中的身体，视情况需要从我这里也可以使用‘大退’，迫使你离开游戏。在重量限制的条件下并且处于空闲状态的调查员有两名人类和八名非人生物。极乐迪斯科是一个非常知名的游戏，除了你，其他人都不符合新玩家这一条件。”

“好吧。”迪卢木多自暴自弃地把项圈戴在脖子上用力一扯，再用手指调松一些后扣死。代死符咒与他的生命产生了联系，魔术也被触发，不出意外这个项圈直到他再次离开游戏前都不会松开。他躺平去密室的病床上，怪物认真地“注视”着他。

“ 最后一遍确认你的任务目标。查明是谁在搞事，能做掉做掉，不能就让我来，但都是你写报告。初次任务时间为游戏里的一周，出来后我们再做打算。”

迪卢木多在想的完全是别的事。如果被美杜莎看到就会被石化，这是她作为怪物的特性。现在她的神情这么严肃，令迪卢木多有一种僵硬的错觉。实际上她戴着眼罩，并没有危险性。视觉只是感知的其中一个手段而已，这样被怪物惦记着十分像是恐怖游戏的开头。

这些想象令他缓解了紧张，调查员迪卢木多点了点头，再睁开眼睛的时候视线内光芒绽放，他进入了游戏。


	2. day1

**极乐迪斯科 day1，2：00PM**

一个警察从散发着酒味的沙发上爬起来。他盯着地面上灰扑扑的地毯，沙发扶手上千奇百怪的陈年污渍，宿醉令头脑迟钝。房间的隔音很差，他能辨析出楼下传来的人声音，“退房”，“酒”和“早餐”什么的。这里是一处旅馆。他大概能想象自己昨晚做了什么，十几平米的空间内满地的空酒瓶。他拿起来一看，主要是伏特加和威士忌，还有一罐德国黑啤。

此时他在思考几个严肃的问题，比如我是谁，我在哪，我要干嘛。

**_天人感应，80%，检定成功。_ **

“不，我是迪卢木多，是迦勒底的调查员。”他扶着墙走进浴室，把洗脸台上的酒瓶放到地上，然后拧开水龙头洗了把脸。他的意识里有一个“思维气泡”，当他看到镜子中的自己，他回想起了自己的身份。

迦勒底特制的项圈与游戏制式道具不同，那块银牌和迪卢木多从小带到大的护身符一模一样。项圈抽的太紧，他没法低头观察，只能对着镜子用手指抚摸光滑的表面和上面镶嵌的两块宝石。

**_能工巧匠，92%，检定成功。_ **

迪卢木多查看到了项圈的功能，原来这就是美杜莎说他进了游戏就会知道的事。红色的宝石是所谓的大退功能。为了确保生效，它的原理是，而是令游戏空间内的迪卢木多与现实世界密室内的美杜莎位置与命运置换，附带一句话的传讯。这是最终手段，沙盘空间会因美杜莎的突然到来而直接崩毁，前面说了，非人生物的质量问题。美杜莎自然可以轻松地在破碎的空间里寻找出路或者等待救援，迪卢木多则不行。

黄色的宝石则是存储空间，里面放了迪卢木多的爱枪和子弹，以确保他对各种形式的非人生物都能造成杀伤。至于人类……迪卢木多自己就能解决绝大部分。他在捏人的界面研究了哪些技能描述与自己具有的能力类似，这些描述看起来和美杜莎的占卜屋里的星座书一样似是而非。迪卢木多首先把【强身健体】和【天人感应】给尽量拉高了。无论如何，向本来的自己靠拢一点总是好事。

现在迪卢木多的身份是一个找不到自己警徽也找不到自己配枪的小警察，出门有一个在走廊里抽烟的漂亮女人。他们聊了几句，女人的名字叫做卡拉洁，她提醒迪卢木多是个警察。而弹出的对话框则提醒迪卢木多，她是个NPC。

**_循循善诱：对她试试那个表情——让她知道你想要她，肉体上的。_ **

不我没有。近距离地观察下迪卢木多理解极乐迪斯科为何享誉世界，卡拉洁看起来就是一个身材修长略显消瘦的女人，抽着她早晨的第一根烟。恐怖谷效应在这里不起作用，因为她就是个人类，只不过她的过去、成长和经历都被设定在这沙盘空间，按照剧本进行。

凭经验判断，这个女人一定是个重要NPC。有时在一些动作游戏里，你遇到一个小角色，看起来弱小可怜又无助，只要你和他搭话，他就会跟你走，为你提供点帮助。可如果你砍了他一刀，哦那可完蛋，除非你杀了他，否则从此你就别想回你的安全据点了。[1。指黑暗之魂3]而更绝望的事是你发现你还打不过他。迪卢木多住的房间和她之间只隔着一个房门。他停止神游，回看女人说的话。尽管他没有认真听，但他们的对话中与剧本相关的会被显示在对话框上，而当迪卢木多试探着说：“美丽的小姐，你的愁绪不该用烟来点燃，请少抽一点。如果你愿意，我可以去吧台为你找一点糖。”

这一句就没有显示。

卡拉洁瞥了他一眼，把烟按灭了。

**_食髓知味：你看着她按灭在烟灰缸里的烟头，几乎有一种冲动想要捡起来抽一口。_ **

不我没有！迪卢木多和她聊了几句旅馆后院的尸体，心想这或许是自己第一个任务。迪卢木多确实没有玩过类似的文字扮演游戏。迦勒底的怪物们会在闲暇时间凑在一起跑团，一个女性Caster的法杖里有很多故事卷轴，她坐下来的时候大家就会自觉聚起来开始游戏。桌面的角色扮演类游戏，可玩性取决于主持人讲故事的水平，人类世界里这就俗称跑团。但迦勒底Caster主持的豪华版绝不一样，只要众人均不反对，她可以把所有人直接装进故事卷轴里……他回想其中最不擅长跑团的小牛——那是一个小巨人般的怪物，但除了一对牛角外绝大部分是人形。人类的语言对他来说都嫌复杂，美杜莎的其中一个姐姐经常帮助他。她是怎么教的来着？

——综合你所得到的信息，踢门莽过去就可以了！

迪卢木多觉得这样很对，他和遇到的每一个人聊天。危机增加了，今天已经过去了一半，可是旅店经理拒绝他的续住，除非他能拿出房费。人形NPC的反应非常逼真，因为他们在实际上是人类。当然，作为游戏会弹出科技风味明显的对话面板，阻挡住迪卢木多的脚步。仅在涉及选项时NPC会相对呆滞并复读选项，哪怕就同一话题反复询问，或暂时退出再唤起，NPC也不会觉得厌烦。迪卢木多心想这大概就是“防止混淆现实”的预防措施。不知不觉，他来到海边。

**_思维气泡：一只海鸥在你上空盘旋，面前的大海无边无际。_ **

迪卢木多走到栏杆边极目远眺，此时出现了一个【天人感应】的气泡。

**_【天人感应】：海面的尽头看起来有什么东西，轮船？巨兽？或是城市？_ **

真有意思，这个游戏除了有在运用能力或是思考的时候，都会明显感知到“我使用了感知能力”或者“浮现思维气泡”。他已经开始习惯那些会直接出现在自己内心的东西被具现出来了，他暗暗提醒自己不要太过依赖于此。因为他仍然算是在黑夜里行走，不能被火把的光芒迷惑以至于错过真正需要注意的东西。

迪卢木多飞快地跑着，和任何可对话角色对话，积极点选任何思维气泡以获得大量信息。目前而言他对这个游戏最大的不满是他不能爬上楼房，现在面临的选择是一栋进不去的公寓和一片“不打倒关键NPC就无法开启的地图”。迪卢木多心里吐槽如果一会儿他被剧情杀之前开枪作弊，系统会不会把他踢出去。

额外选项是去和码头的女士聊天，迪卢木多挺想知道是否可以说服她带上自己出海。海的尽头绝对有什么东西。但是他没有什么说服技能，也不想对一个女士动粗。迪卢木多把得到的技能点全部用来点选感知类，沿着海岸线奔跑，但仍然没有出现检定。只有偶尔的思维气泡暗示着他，海平线并非它看起来的那样平静。

于是迪卢木多选择了测颅先生，也就是所谓的“不打倒关键NPC就无法开启的地图”。打倒他或者说服他可以开启新的地图，或许他可以得到钱，否则今天晚上他就面临无处可住的危机。极乐迪斯科对标的可是现实中的俄罗斯，这里的夜晚可不是说笑的。

**_极乐迪斯科day1 3：25PM_ **

这样的想法驱使迪卢木多走上测颅先生一夫当关的廊桥。他比迪卢木多高一个头，鼻孔看人，并高谈阔论他的种族观念。迪卢木多获得了游戏中的第一个思想：种族主义。如果他愿意接受思想并内在化，他会得到相应的技能点和能力上限的奖励，或许可以就此说服测颅先生为他打开门。

这是游戏的另一特色，开发方收集了许多人类社会中的观念，借由NPC之口向玩家诉说。玩家的回复也会被收集作为数据。现在游戏的开发商正处于迦勒底的控制中，数据当然也被拷贝走了。根据Caster们的测评报告，人类是无可救药的生物，哪怕在打游戏也不愿意接受新思想，有时出于推进游戏的需要可能会接受一些思想进行内在化，之后都会花费额外的技能点去遗忘并选择更符合自身理念的。最后结局的时候贡献出栩栩如生的性格侧写，然后被游戏公司偷偷倒卖。

测颅先生仍然喋喋不休，迪卢木多却开始思绪飘忽。对方准确说出了他是凯尔特人，而非迪卢木多通常意义上的国籍爱尔兰。他心想，这些真的能从自己的骨架上看出来吗？

“凯尔特人是一个高贵的种族，擅长战斗，爱好音乐……”

至少这一句他说得很对。迪卢木多看也不看“接受思想”这一选项，而是选择了成功率不怎高的战斗检定，27%。

“先生，这世上不仅仅只有人类。”迪卢木多从小到大都被怪物亲切对待。它们有的会飞、有的能够空间移动、有的吸血、有的石化、有的光合作用，但它们都没有歧视过什么都做不到的人类幼崽。因此长大后的迪卢木多也绝不认同这种贬低他人的理论。

对方直接摆出了攻击架势。

测颅先生身高两米，甚至比迪卢木多壮出一圈。在阴影笼罩迪卢木多的那一刻，他想的是：这个游戏是没有死亡惩罚的！

有的时候为了完成任务，你不得不先死几次。迪卢木多如愿以偿走进测颅先生为他看守的门时，已经是读档三次后了。如果不用这么欺骗性质的词语，他死了三次。

极乐迪斯科的读档是无记忆也无痛苦的，毕竟是面向大众的游戏。但迪卢木多的调查目标里有一项“查明代死符咒失效的原因”，因此他关闭了项圈中“消除死亡记忆”的功能。

Caster们贴心地把这项功能设置为了可控，她们在PPT的最后里不无自满地表示自己的魔术理论吊打那些做游戏的。这个项圈在游戏世界里有“死者必定苏生”的能力，只要不是□□·□□□□，□·□这种级别的东西在搞事，作为迪卢木多活动的核心需求：复活与退出游戏，是绝不会动摇的。迪卢木多也正好需要就此接受，他不会在游戏里死亡这个事实。极乐迪斯科的世界非常真实，不是物理引擎，而是魔术做出的沙盘空间，一切都是现实，而现实会与外界真正的现实混淆。比如人会回避死亡，但迪卢木多不必畏惧。

——他记得一切。他需要记得一切，至少需要拥有这个级别的精神力，这是作为调查员的最低标准。游戏时间里仅仅过去了一场打架的时间，但对他来说可不是。他在骨头断裂、耳膜破碎和被血浸润的记忆里总结出了测颅先生出手的倾向。在他喜欢的动作游戏里为了一个boss死十几次熟悉套路是很正常的事，但自己的生命不是游戏。他反思道，如果是作为驱魔师的战斗，他绝不会这样行动。他会根据怪物的种族制定攻击策略。他的爱枪静静地躺在项圈里，下一次他应该一开始就取出来。

测颅先生把守的大门打开后是一个空无一人的房间，穿过它就能开启新地图。这里看起来一时半会儿不会有人来，迪卢木多没有立刻出去。他慢慢蜷缩在沙发前，盯着眼前一小片地面。他的身体在发抖，胳膊上的汗毛倒竖。他的斜对面有一台投币电话机，发出滋滋的电流噪音。迪卢木多无法克制地一遍遍在心里复盘刚才的战斗。

这不是一个沉浸式游戏，这是真实的世界。这不是真实的世界，这是一个沉浸式游戏。

**_极乐迪斯科day1 10：20PM_ **

离开的时候天色已经晚了，迪卢木多不得不考虑休息的问题了。人们在晚上就回去休息，本来该在某地出现的NPC也下班回家。而他回到旅馆，旅馆的老板仍然拒绝他的入住。

“你已经欠了我很多房费和酒钱了。除非你能支付今天的房费，否则我不会允许你入住。”

**_思维气泡：外面下起了雪，风拍打着窗子。_ **

迪卢木多越过老板的肩膀，背后的一个圆挂钟上显示着现在的时间，22：35。在聊天面板里迪卢木多还能继续跟老板争辩一番，但实际上他在想的完全变成了：这里除我之外还有其他警察吗？他摸了摸自己的项圈下的银牌，他并不是游戏设定上的一个丢了配枪和警徽的小警察，而是携带了足够火力的驱魔师。驱魔专用的武器和杀死人类的武器并没太大区别，毕竟人类才是相互残杀的大师。迪卢木多的眼前飞过测颅先生的拳头，那些濒死的体验涌上来，纠缠着他，怂恿着他……

门外传来刺耳的刹车声。争执中的两人看向门外，一个金发青年走了进来。他的手上和脖子上戴着价值不菲的黄金饰物，放肆地吞吐着酒吧里的灯光。他径自走到吧台，对迪卢木多说：“你没钱付给他，是吗，杂种？”

**_食髓知味：他身上的气质仿佛不属于这个小镇。他是谁，他来自哪里？你对他产生了兴趣，不仅仅是工作意味上的。_ **

迪卢木多发了楞，盯着他的这双眼睛红得像两颗猩红的宝石，是一种罕见的，摄人心魄的颜色。有这么一瞬间这个金发青年占据着他的全部思维。以他的感知，每时每刻都身处于信息的洪流中，像是一个时刻被暴雨击打的小池塘。而随着这个人的走近，像是把巨量的黄金砸进了小池塘，不要说水波扰动，可能连水都给掀没了。迪卢木多心想自己真是迫切需要好好睡一觉，通常奇思妙想是发疯的第一步，他得在柜台上的酒杯开口对他说话前躺去床上。迪卢木多摸了摸鼻子，老老实实地说：“是的。”他想起自己的身份，喝醉酒丢失了警徽和配枪的小警察，还欠着旅馆老板的房钱。

“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”金发青年像是听到了什么好笑的事情，他掏出了一大笔票子拍在了吧台上，指指旁边，说：“给他一个房间，住到他不想住为止。”钱币上的面额让人觉得像假的一样，迪卢木多一晚的房费仅仅是20块。

**_思维气泡：他身上有考究的东方香水的气味。_ **

老板的反应倒是很快，他收了起来，然后丢给迪卢木多一把钥匙。他说：“你可以一直住下去。”迪卢木多甚至被摸了脸，他的金主凑过来从他带着胡茬的下巴摸到项圈侧面的皮面，甚至试图用手指勾住项圈里面。但是项圈太紧，手指没有伸进去。然后他在迪卢木多饱满的胸肌上拍了拍，什么也没说，看起来心情很好地走掉了。

“他不住吗？”

迪卢木多茫然地转向老板。这超展开的程度令他怀疑这个青年是别的玩家。后者此时数完了远远超过房费的现金，他越过吧台拍了拍迪卢木多的肩膀，和蔼地说：“有钱人大概不住这里，你很快会知道的，去好好睡一觉吧。”

各种意义上身心俱疲的调查员走上带裂纹的瓷砖楼梯，他透过玻璃窗再看了一眼空无一人的街道，大雪飘飞。现在已经接近23点。他走过卡拉洁的住所，走过一间无人的房间，走到尽头属于自己的房间，砰地倒进沙发里。

**梦境**

一片布料。

迪卢木多被人蒙住了眼睛。闭上眼睛的时候本该是一片黑暗，现在却是不明无边无际的黄色。眼睛上的触感判断不出这是什么布料，归根结底，他闭着眼睛会看到布料的颜色吗？

他听到无数蠕蠕涌动的声音，但却动弹不得。有什么东西距离他很近，明明发出四下游走的声音，却又像是从未移开。因为他仍然拿这片盖在眼前的布料没办法。

他能动了。

迪卢木多一把扯下了那块布，看起来是某个人的袖子。他转头，看到了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题Day1仅用来帮助计数，如果连续两章迪卢木多都没有离开Day x，可能两章的标题都是一样的。小段前的游戏内时间有意义，如果时间长久不推进，一定是迪卢木多遇到了困难。


	3. day2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪卢木多开始遇到了过不去的坎。

**极乐迪斯科 day2，8：00AM**

一个小警察做了一晚上噩梦后醒来了，他丢失了自己的警徽和配枪，还没有钱住……不，一个奇怪人士支付了他足够住几年的房费。

睡眼惺忪的迪卢木多摸进卫生间拧开水龙头，把冰凉的水不断地泼在自己的脸上。他受过训练，在一定程度上不会遗忘梦境。他的养父是一个梦魇，从几千年前就活着并溺爱自己的养子，相信转世论，对迪卢木多说收养他的理由是因为“小迪卢就是小迪卢”。人类会死，死了会转世，梦魇会再找过来然后带走他。在梦魇眼里迪卢木多永远是相同一片叶子，就算撇开慈父视角，他的泪痣也很好认。

回忆完仅属于自己的记忆，迪卢木多构建了现实和梦境。这是训练的一部分。他能从驱魔师转职调查员就是因为他拥有认知自身的能力，无论几个世界混淆，无论过去多久，无论外界对他的影响有多深，他都知道自己是谁。据说这是很稀有的能力，但是对迪卢木多来说很正常。毕竟他的养父穿梭无数梦境与现实，每隔几十年就从世界范围内精准地把迪卢木多找出来。他没理由做不到类似的事情。

屋子的一角有一只皮鞋。

**_思维气泡：另一只在哪里？玻璃窗是碎的，有一个洞看起来正好能丢鞋子。_ **

好了，这大概就是今天的任务。迪卢木多走近窗边，视角的右侧能隐约看到旅馆后院吊死的尸体。他该做点什么检查尸体了。不知道游戏是否会给自己提示，以迪卢木多的实际经验来说他擅长制造尸体，而非检查尸体并获得线索。

**_思维气泡：远方海岸线的庞大怪物比昨天更近了一点。_ **

**_疑神疑鬼：别人能看得到吗？极高的感知在人类社会中常常被误诊为需要精神治疗。这片扭曲是真实存在的吗？真实又该如何定义？压力和死亡都会将人逼疯，我还好吗？_ **

迪卢木多真该表扬一下这个游戏能将心理活动如此清晰地表现出来。不过这种烦恼顶多在他的青春期能算困扰，现在他早已是一个成熟的大人了。不过作为调查员，他确实需要一些手段来验证自己的想法。他的手指摩挲着项圈上的银牌，这是他从小的坏习惯。养父给他一个用特殊金属制作的银闪闪的护身符，这次任务中他没有带，谁想得到迦勒底的Caster给他的项圈下面同样吊着这么一块。这算什么？他平时脖子下吊着的牌子已经显眼到成为个人标志了吗？

当然项圈的银牌背面没有原版的卢恩文字，而是镶嵌了宝石用于存储魔力，否则他几乎要以为养父终于打算入职迦勒底了呢。

海边有两个老人在玩球，迪卢木多觉得他们身上有某种军事训练的痕迹。交谈后得知他们是退伍的老兵。

**_强身健体：把球抢过来，让他们看看什么是真正的玩球。97%，检定成功。_ **

在两个老头的惊呼声中迪卢木多捞起地上的球往用标准的投掷铅球的姿势丢了出去，往海的尽头！他用力地这么想。这个巨物与他的位置关系可能并非简单的空间距离，更可能的是认知关系。也就是说如果迪卢木多更深地意识到“它”的存在，那么“它”就会更近。如果是这样对迪卢木多来说反而简单，他的意志坚定，并且具有相关知识。

球在手里的触感大约是硬塑料，远没有铅球这么沉重，上面布满划痕，等等，或许它的正确玩法不是抛接。在脱手的那一刻迪卢木多获得了老兵们的埋怨和咒骂。他们跳着脚说少了这一个最大的球，他们没有办法玩大型弹珠了。

迪卢木多走进海边栏杆远眺，海面平静，根本没有什么球存在。一道光带从远方飞来。迪卢木多顾不得和老兵们纠缠，虽然感到抱歉，但也只是丢下一句“我会赔偿你们的”，然后向着光带的朝向奔去。

游戏任务对迪卢木多来说并不是第一目的，这个“这个海面尽头的异常”更可疑。他看到光带飘入一处海边小屋，在那个他还没有取得钥匙的公寓附近。他看着光带钻入门内。他猜对了，这确实是一例以“认知”判断距离的现象。这里并没有拒绝他的进入（就算拒绝迪卢木多也会强行闯入的），他深吸了一口气，拔出配枪，踹门而入。

“黄蔷薇”里填装的第一枚子弹是对碳基生命体有效的子弹，上至血族下至史莱姆都能造成爆破伤口。第二枚子弹针对魔术构造体，“红蔷薇”中装填的子弹的低配版，毕竟狙击枪和普通手枪还是有区别的。第三枚是针对灵魂体，绝大部分无实体生物会被固化一部分形态，对它们的伤害就类似于肢体残损。除此之外的四、五、六枚使用的概率太低，而且制作不易，是无实体子弹，分别针对梦魇、神灵和固有结界，制作子弹的养父安格斯会被第四和第五重伤。最后一个固有结界迪卢木多甚至都没有遇到过，一般利用前三种判明对方身份后就可以自动装填相应子弹，进行打击。

昨天见过的金发男人正躺在床上看一本书，他的目光从书本移开，正看向光带，然后被破门的响动吸引了注意力。他的神情慵懒，动作也简明，像一只窝在床上无所事事的大猫，哪里有了动静就瞧哪里。

光带在两人的注视下，变化为一个硬塑料球，表面不光滑，布满划痕。金发男人顿时丧失了兴致，他把书扔在了一边，看向迪卢木多。窗户开着，他的金发逆着天光，眼睛是红色的，肤色则雪白。与昨晚留下的印象一致，酒吧五光十色的灯光压不下他一身高傲的气质，只有海风、天光与黄金能略微修饰他的棱角。无论看几遍他都像是不属于这个游戏。

迪卢木多略微放下了枪，因为他的眼前出现了与NPC对话时的面板。他竟然是NPC，迪卢木多的心里甚至升起一丝遗憾。这时NPC相对呆板，询问他塑料球的事情可能没有用，他连惊讶的表情都没有。迪卢木多的枪仍然随时可以射击，他毕竟不是来享受游戏的。

**_选项：我是警察，你叫什么名字？_ **

“杂种，问别人的名字前应该先禀报自己的吧！”

“我叫迪卢木多·奥迪那。”

迪卢木多没心思跟他斗嘴，一般而言，尽管他报的是本名，但在NPC的认知里他说的应该是游戏设定里的小警察的名字。

“哼，就当作是你来到这里的奖赏吧，听好了，本王名为吉尔伽美什。”

这算哪门子奖赏。迪卢木多心想。他想选择下一个选项，却出现了检定。但他已经别无选择。

**_选项：塑料球是怎么回事，你知道些什么吗？_ **

**_钢筋铁骨：0.3%，不合适的对象。_ **

吉尔伽美什的目光幽深了起来，铺天盖地的血色淹没了迪卢木多。

**极乐迪斯科 day2，11：00AM**

**_选项：塑料球是怎么回事，你知道些什么吗？_ **

**_钢筋铁骨：0.3%，不合适的对象。_ **

迪卢木多眉头一皱，钢筋铁骨的意思说白了是抗揍。吉尔伽美什看起来并不比自己高大强壮，他的手腕骨节修长，裸露出的小臂覆盖好看的肌肉线条，但和强壮两个字仍然相去甚远。他选择了这个莫名其妙的检定。

吉尔伽美什露出了愉悦的笑容，像是撕扯生肉的狮子。

**极乐迪斯科 day2，11：00AM**

**_选项：你想知道这个见鬼的塑料球是怎么回事吗，杂种？_ **

**_选项：是的。_ **

迪卢木多机械地按着单线程的选项，然后出现了检定。

**_选项:他和海上的庞然大物有关！_ **

迪卢木多的肾上腺素飙升，眼前的这个金发青年或许就是他本次的调查目的。

**_钢筋铁骨：0.3%，不合适的对象。_ **

最后的选项结束迪卢木多毫不犹豫地举枪射击吉尔伽美什的眉心，三发枪响几乎并为一声。可近距离下面前美丽的脸蛋并没有脑浆迸裂。子弹在亲吻上他的眉心之前化作了光带，绕过吉尔伽美什从窗口钻了出去。

迪卢木多还没有来得及细想，吉尔伽美什已经来到他的面前，抓住了他的脑袋。从指缝间可以看到他的瞳孔像冷血动物那样竖直如针，而他的表情却又明快如撕扯昆虫的孩童，那种天然的愉悦令迪卢木多毛骨悚然。

**极乐迪斯科 day2，11：00AM**

**_选项：你问这个见鬼的塑料球是吗，杂种？可本王还想问你。_ **

迪卢木多机械地按着选项，然后出现了检定。

**_天人感应：你毛骨悚然，他绝不像表面看起来的那样简单。_ **

**_钢筋铁骨：0.3%，不合适的对象。_ **

电光火石间迪卢木多把弹匣切换，冲吉尔伽美什开了三枪，优先射出了后三枚子弹。他选择相信自己的经验和直觉，再珍贵的子弹也是要拿来使用的，可近距离下面前美丽的脸蛋并没有脑浆迸裂。子弹在亲吻上他的眉心之前化作了光带，绕过吉尔伽美什从窗口钻了出去。

可吉尔伽美什却并非完全避免了伤害，他的身体一震，嘴角流下了血。他的嘴唇因此变得艳丽极了。迪卢木多丢下枪，特殊子弹是养父手制，独一无二。

**_食髓知味：忘了这些操蛋事情吧，你想和他上床，从昨晚你就在想了。_ **

迪卢木多完全忽视了这个选项，他猎豹般跳上吉尔伽美什的床，手臂搂住他的脖子，另一只手在狭窄的空间里用腕骨切进对方喉咙。这个姿势看起来暧昧极了，可是确实格斗中有效的绞杀技。子弹会被规避，可吉尔伽美什的脖子手感和人类别无二致，温暖而带着血液的热度。迪卢木多的呼吸喷在雪白的脖颈上，可通常人类只需要刚才那一下就失去意识了，而吉尔伽美什反抗的手感和力度却堪称奇异。他完全没有被攻击要害的紧迫感，就着这个姿势品尝了一下迪卢木多的嘴唇。

迪卢木多手腕上粘腻的触感加大，一声不妙的“咔擦”冻结了两人之间暧昧的气息。可是不知为什么，骨骼断裂的疼痛却传不过来，迪卢木多想要低头去看，但他的身体不受控制地抗拒着直视抓着自己手腕的东西。他只能看着吉尔伽美什的脸，他的嘴唇像带着血的玫瑰花瓣，混合着一个名字放在嘴里咀嚼：迪卢木多，迪卢木多·奥迪那。

他为什么一副跟我很熟的样子？


	4. day2

**极乐迪斯科 day2，11：00AM**

**_选项：你问这个见鬼的塑料球是吗，杂种？可本王还想问你。_ **

迪卢木多机械地按着选项，然后出现了检定。

**_天人感应：你毛骨悚然，他绝不像表面看起来的那样简单。_ **

**_食髓知味：忘了这些操蛋事情吧，你想和他上床，从昨晚你就在想了。_ **

**_钢筋铁骨：0.3%，不合适的对象。_ **

迪卢木多对着第二个选项看了半天。

吉尔伽美什一动不动，如果你开着选项界面在犹豫，NPC不会不耐烦，毕竟这是个游戏。

迪卢木多心想，这或许是自己好好打量吉尔伽美什的唯一机会，毕竟以他的傲慢程度，迪卢木多很怀疑那种“混蛋，谁允许你直视我的双眼”也能毫无障碍地从他嘴里说出来。天哪，他的样貌与气质明明令人一见难忘，性格却高高在上，蔑视众生。被他亲手抛去海里的塑料球在他们的脚边滚动，可迪卢木多透过选项框，盯着吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，艳丽得像是染了血。

**_“不，什么球？”迪卢木多选择了装傻，“其实我……”_ **

这是一个在现实世界里严谨调查员兼职业驱魔师绝不会做的选择，吉尔伽美什都明显愣了一下。他的声音听起来都有些咬牙切齿。

“那刚才你是瞎了眼还是有受虐癖，杂种？”

“都没有，但我宁可瞎了眼。”迪卢木多听不懂这句话，但他现在自暴自弃。他靠近吉尔伽美什，收起枪，试着坐在床边，犹豫要怎么开口。吉尔伽美什看起来不怎么厌恶他。迪卢木多据说有几千年的风流债，他养父说的。总之在周边所有知性生物的描述里迪卢木多都是人类里最英俊的那个，哪怕他本人其实并不特别上心自己的外型。他是个职业驱魔师，天南地北，使命必达地清除有害的超自然生物才是他上心的事情。

**_思维气泡：直接点，对他说：“你真漂亮，有兴趣跟我来一发吗？”_ **

**_思维气泡：不不不，先开口提出约会，然后找找夜店，请他喝一杯。_ **

**_食髓知味：这得等多久，可你早已迫不及待，不是吗？_ **

吉尔伽美什不是一个好的约会对象。他看起来坐拥着世界上所有的好东西，任何人来都满足不了他的。

**_疑神疑鬼：现在滚开或许也来得及，毕竟没有人想和一个用枪指着自己的人上床。你的想法根本无关紧要，或许他就和他表面看起来的那样瘦弱，一切都是你的臆想。为什么“感知”不被叫做“情商”？因为后者可以出书哄骗世人，而前者只配送去精神病院！_ **

现在是早上11点左右，再磨蹭一下就可以吃午饭，可迪卢木多却在吉尔伽美什的床上分享他的红酒。神秘小屋的主人甚至没有离开自己的床，俯身拉开一个精致的柜子，打开的时候冷气满溢而出。迪卢木多意识到屋子内是温暖的，这个海边小屋比看起来的要另有玄机。而在此之前他的身上被冷汗浸透，所有的知觉用于战斗，对吉尔伽美什会享受的程度毫无认知。他想说点什么，一杯酒已经递到了他的鼻尖下，散发出诱人的馨香。

“呵……”

吉尔伽美什见他一口气喝完了，便凑了上来，用手抚摸他染上薄红的脸颊。他的手指刮过迪卢木多短而硬的胡茬（他每天早上都刮！），摸过突突跳动的血管，还有下面过紧的项圈。他真像个血族……驱魔师在心里抱怨。血族的情人无论多么温柔礼貌，在床上总是掩饰不住这种看一盘佳肴、看一杯美酒的眼神，和自己的爪子。

在非战斗向的超展开里，迪卢木多的头脑比自己想象的要转的慢很多。或许是因为吉尔伽美什一个人占用的感知太多了，现实中有这么漂亮的人吗？迪卢木多心想。他突然意识到吉尔伽美什差不多已经把他刚才犹豫过的“谈恋爱的正确步骤”中的“先请他喝一杯”给做完了。

现实中迪卢木多和各种看对眼的生物上床，温柔多情又主动，永远占据主导，经验丰富。可是游戏里他却失误连连，在工作中鬼迷心窍地跟NPC上床，在床上进入了错误的状态，敏锐得仿佛想要掌控整间屋子。

**_生命-1，士气-1_ **

年轻的调查员感到沮丧，他听得见吉尔伽美什的心跳与脉搏，听得到海风如何在灌入这件屋子前掉头折返，听得到这间原木制成的海边小屋里没有任何虫子与小动物的悉悉索索。或许他的感知技能点已经点的太高，将他现实中的能力原原本本地还原了。他不想知道这些，但他被迫知道这一切。人类的关注能力始终有限，就像一个小池塘不能灌溉数片田地。他试着把头埋进吉尔伽美什的怀里，想试试看这个奇异的男人能不能更多地占据他的感知。后者显然会错了意，把他的脑袋往下按。

迪卢木多的鼻尖碰到了半硬起来的阴茎。有这么一瞬间迪卢木多觉得自己会搞砸一切，过高的感知会让他在口交中途直接呕吐，现实中并不是没有发生过这种事。极乐迪斯科的世界里除了迪卢木多，所有人都是真实存在与生活着的，直接含一根阴茎可比听听房间里的声音要刺激多了。他会尝到千奇百怪的味道然后在一瞬间判断出那都是什么和什么，甚至可能通过血液的流动感觉到对方的心情，说实话这绝对会令人兴致全无的。

可是奇迹唯独在今天对迪卢木多慷慨大放送。吉尔伽美什身上干净得就像他早上洗过澡，昨晚的男士香水的味道在他的床单上稍有残留，令他感到放松，这就是昨天晚上他见过并看上的人。仅仅过了一晚他就如愿以偿，而且对方还是一个可以令他感知钝化的人。昨晚的感觉也如实地重现了，吉尔伽美什过于炫目，填满了迪卢木多杂乱而喧嚣的感知世界。人类如果一意孤行地直视阳光，就会迅速致盲，陷入黑暗。迪卢木多一边含住吉尔伽美什，一边脱光自己的衣服。口中的阴茎胀大的速度很快，吉尔伽美什发出满意的哼声，手指插进迪卢木多的黑发。吉尔伽美什的阴茎挤进迪卢木多的喉咙又退出，最后在他的嘴边留下白色的精液。迪卢木多咽下去了一点，剩下被兴奋起来的吉尔伽美什按在床上擦掉。迪卢木多抬了一下手，却又放下了，吉尔伽美什俯视的角度下金色的眼睛温顺晦暗，如同祭台中心的琥珀。理论上应当仅仅是第二次见面的两个人看起来像是旧情人重逢，以至于如此默契十足。因为吉尔伽美什与他周围的一切都太“干净”了，没有病菌，没有污垢，没有异味，不像是一个生活于现实世界，消耗资源，生产废物的人类。迪卢木多穿着警服冲进吉尔伽美什的房间，脱下衣服和他做爱，也脱下吉尔伽美什的，他们就像两个享受游戏的人，享受着彼此。

“不要再摸了，本王没有你这么奇怪的兴趣。”

吉尔伽美什拍开迪卢木多的手。他的手总是往自己的脖子上伸，倒不是试图攻击，只是他可能觉得这里应该有一个项圈。迪卢木多比之前开窍了很多，吉尔伽美什将这归功于自己。在无数的时间线里他攻击吉尔伽美什以至于被瞬间杀死，可是下一次仍然不知悔改地继续尝试。每一次吉尔伽美什都删除了他的记忆强迫他原地读档，迪卢木多不轻易绝望或崩溃，但未免也太过于死板，十次里十次都毫不犹豫地战斗。尽管看他有多少不同尝试也很有趣，但永恒的瞬杀结局仍令吉尔伽美什感到无聊。那颗特殊子弹倒是有点意思，第一次吉尔伽美什还下意识将它转移去本体，结果令本体受了轻伤。不知道多少次后迪卢木多愚蠢的脑子终于转动了一丁点，并接受了吉尔伽美什对他的兴趣——明明他自己也不是全无这种想法的！

“我也不是想戴这个，”迪卢木多抱怨道，“是工作。”他实际上并没有意识到这句话有什么不对，直到吉尔伽美什用自己的狂笑声提醒他。调查员确实可能会戴着一个魔法项圈开展工作，但是通常意义里警察不会把项圈归在工作范围内。

“你的工作，是妓女还是小丑？”

果然。迪卢木多不满地扭动了一下，他的项圈在出发前扯得太紧，直到任务结束都没有办法解开。吉尔伽美什正令他侧着蜷缩在床上，一手盖着他的眼睛，一手扩张他的后穴。见他弹动，立刻镇压似地把更多的手指（触手）塞了进去。迪卢木多闷哼了一声，令吉尔伽美什心痒痒的。他想到用触手剖开迪卢木多肚子的画面，那个时候迪卢木多也没怎么惨叫，对他开了最后一枪。他的生死观一定很奇怪，起码和满世界都是的杂种很不一样。吉尔伽美什猩红的眼睛幽深起来，触手在迪卢木多的后穴里旋转抓挠。

只有迪卢木多自己认为他的一夜情对象“手活“好的惊人，如果他摘下吉尔伽美什盖住他眼睛的手掌看一眼身后，不知道会是什么表情。迪卢木多一直是温柔细心的好情人，强健的身体，敏锐的感知令他能够轻松把握床伴的状态……总之一般而言他做攻的情况居多，像这样被人用手玩后面玩到射的情况实数少见。跟他上过床的各色人类和非人类如果能看到这副美景不知道会有多惊讶，可现在只有吉尔伽美什快乐的享用他蜜色的身体。

和人类历史中任何没事找事的暴君类似，吉尔伽美什喜欢敏锐的小动物，主要喜欢在把他骗的团团转的部分上。下意识许愿让自己感知变低的迪卢木多令吉尔伽美什有了温和插手的余地。人通常不知道自己想要什么，因此在愿望被满足的时候往往一副天降灾难的蠢样。可迪卢木多不一样，他的愿望在吉尔伽美什眼中十分正确且具体，简直应该作为人类臣子的典范——仅在一次做爱的时间里将感知压低至正常人类平均水平，让他可以享受性爱。

迪卢木多的感知极高，他能在人类社会中成长为一个基本正常的人简直是个奇迹。这样的天赋即使是吉尔伽美什也不能轻易磨灭，被快感糊了脑子的迪卢木多就跑掉一两次。他扯下眼睛上盖着的手，推开吉尔伽美什，挪到离他远一点的窗边，说太过了他要停一停。可是在他眼皮子底下，金红色的触手飞快拟态为手的过程，他却视而不见。认知障碍并不在吉尔伽美什搞事的范围内，可能只是因为他杀了迪卢木多太多次。在精神稳定的前提下记忆删除、肉体重构，但总有些残存的恐惧留下，在某个片刻爆发出来。

这时候吉尔伽美什就需要更“正常”一些，伸出沾满体液的手把人拖回来，一副自己还没有满足的欲态，用人类的阴茎操他。毕竟，在人类微末的愿望之外，吉尔伽美什的意志与乐趣自然更重要，什么时候结束，由他说了算……

**梦境**

迪卢木多步入了一条干枯的河道，身后响起呼啸而来的声音。他被黄金的河流追上，跋涉其中。迪卢木多想要离开，沉重又柔软的黄金阻碍了他。在刺目的金色翻涌间，鲜红的折线浮现其上。

这不是什么黄金。

迪卢木多有此认知的下一刻，他的腹部被贯穿了，接下来是小腿。奇异的是这一切都不够疼痛。我为什么会这么想？他疑惑，当你察觉到不对劲的时候通常是因为你拥有正确的认知。谁对我做过这种事吗？

窒息的压力箍住迪卢木多的胸口，他无法低头，也看不到自己的血。又过了片刻，眼前的世界陷入黑暗……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于要进入day3了！


	5. day3

**_极乐迪斯科day3 7：00am_ **

操劳过度，甚至不是因为执行公务而操劳的小警察又在一晚的噩梦后醒来了。迪卢木多还在回忆那个令人窒息的噩梦，眼前也并没有亮起来。

吉尔伽美什正用一只手盖住他的眼睛，他手腕上冷冰冰的金饰贴着迪卢木多的颧骨，轻声地哼着歌。同样是睡了一觉，吉尔伽美什的手像是一条冬眠的蛇那样捂不热。迪卢木多就着这个姿势小幅度活动一下肌肉，自然是浑身酸痛。他都不知道昨天跟吉尔伽美什搞到几点，渴了饿了就喝冰柜里的酒。经过这一晚上迪卢木多已经充分明白人和怪物的体质不能一概而论，他完事了倒头就失去意识，而吉尔伽美什玩了他同样久的时间再把他清理干净，早上还醒的比他早，甚至唱歌。歌词当然是听不懂的，连曲调也飘忽怪异。歌声犹如一条曲折幽深登向天际的路径，如果深入追究，迪卢木多不知怎么就确信必定会高空坠落。

**生命-1，士气-1**

“别唱了，”迪卢木多虚弱地说道，“这么忧郁迷幻的蓝调，再听下去我快死了。”吉尔伽美什一愣，竟然闭上了嘴。见他毫无挪开自己尊贵的爪子的意思，迪卢木多索性双手捏住他的手掌，借着这点柔软的冰冷开始早上必备的流程。

他是迪卢木多·奥迪那，好好吃药的时候是驱魔师，停了药就是调查员。为了解决极乐迪斯科游戏的死亡事件而来，任务时长为游戏内的七日。昨天他判断吉尔伽美什与海平面尽头的异常生物有关联，然后他与吉尔伽美什接触……

迪卢木多熟练地扯下吉尔伽美什的手，停止了想法，跟他扯上关系总会有糟糕事。他从地上捡起衣服，拆开口袋里的一包药片，准备往嘴里倒。他随手打开状态面板，这个游戏是有生命值的说法的。睡觉能够恢复生命值，但昨晚不知道为什么并未恢复。说实话他的生命值正岌岌可危，士气也落入低谷，正怀疑起人生，为什么他要来追查这些。

**思维气泡：这有什么意义，在这个世界里发生的事有什么意义？就只是作为一小片世界标本而存在的吗？那我又是什么，爱丽丝梦游仙境？**

迪卢木多吓了一跳，因为他意识到自己多了很多技能点。他确认了一下经验值，这应该不是源于升级。他继续翻阅属性页面，在思想的面板里他被“填满”了。他随即想到这大约是吉尔伽美什做的好事。他在游戏过程中没有接受任何思想，尽管他知道接受NPC或物品上的思想可能令他获得额外技能点。但鉴于得到第一个思想的时候实在惨烈极了，测颅先生的种族主义，迪卢木多拒绝接受，甚至死亡了三次才得以继续游戏。在此之后决定在能通过用枪作弊的程度中不接受思想。他点开了已接受的思想查看详情，准备用技能点把这些已经“内在化”的思想除掉。“濒死体验”，“王的赞许”，“星空的尽头”……这都什么跟什么。

查看页面的时间是不计算入游戏时间的，吉尔伽美什也只是一动不动地等着。直到迪卢木多关闭页面，他的手腕立刻被按下来了。

“别吃这种垃圾。”

手心里写着罗德岛制药标识的药片被丢到一边，光带又出现了，迪卢木多失去了他用来回复生命值与士气的药片。他已经连掩饰都不想掩饰了，迪卢木多心想，他摊摊手：“好吧，那作为交换，你能告诉我你是什么吗？”

“王不和自己的臣子交换，你出不起价的，杂种。”

迪卢木多的眼前出现了对话页面，这里是剧情的一部分？迪卢木多很难想象有别人会如他一般闯进吉尔伽美什的房间，又或许在那个他没有钱支付旅馆费用的晚上，吉尔伽美什的出现实际是固定的剧情？或许别人都是被邀请而来到这个小屋，只有迪卢木多是不速之客。

是拒绝交换的意思，但不一定是完全的拒绝，迪卢木多迅速做出了判断。针对怪物的经验他经验丰富，既不会因为吉尔伽美什非人的事实而感到害怕，又不会对他的话语感到困惑。活了过久岁数的怪物能够通过语言保留下自己喜欢的人类时代，这是属于他们的特权。迦勒底还有一只穿着华丽的九尾狐，她同时是中国和日本历史上有名的红颜祸水。没有心灵感应的帮助迪卢木多听不懂她说的话，但他仍然能感觉到其中的优雅高华的气度。

“我能知道你是什么吗？”迪卢木多穿好衣服，试着换了一遍问法。坐在床上的吉尔伽美什带有赞许意味地看了他一眼，开口道：“王承认你有这能力和资格，在你把赏赐妥善使用后。”

迪卢木多二话不说地打开面板，把“直面世界恶意”等等相关精神类选项点满了。以他的初始属性而言，他的精神抗性上限本来并不高。但这是一个很好懂的暗示，吉尔伽美什给予他的思想，尽管名字和内容莫名其妙，但几乎都增加精神抗性相关的属性上限与技能点。

怪物的危险性其实并不如许多普通人想的那样浅薄，不过是大型野兽的程度。但它们中的一部分拥有极高的理性和对人类的认识，自己就能给出消除危险性的建议或者行为——比如美杜莎会戴着眼罩生活。迪卢木多虽然是驱魔师，但他在能理解的范围内会认真考虑怪物给出的意见。

“你很特别，”吉尔伽美什评价道，“为什么第一次体验这个剧本，却不接受种族主义的思想。为什么你拥有心眼，却生活在普通人类之中。明明所有人都看不到你眼中的真实，哪怕和第二个拥有心眼的人类交谈，你们能够交流的内容也受限于语言，实则无法互相理解的吧。”

奇异的是，迪卢木多完全能听懂他的话，不知道是不是那些内化的思想在起作用。心眼可能指调查员资质。吉尔伽美什猜的没错，调查员受视角限制，看到的世界仍不过是管中窥豹，盲人摸象。一次任务中带上两个调查员，往往于事无补，甚至经常意见相左。看起来他得先满足吉尔伽美什的好奇心。吉尔伽美什的话语虽然出现在对话页面，但直到现在也没有什么新增的任务，于是迪卢木多自由发挥，他决定直接一点。

“吉尔伽美什，你并非人类。”

“嗯哼？”

“我是个人类，身体的年龄是28岁。”

“32，”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地报出一个数字，“谅你也不敢故意欺瞒，其中的4年被谁吃了？”

迪卢木多关闭了对话框，他后退了一步。

**_思维气泡：吉尔伽美什真的是NPC吗？怪物身份的NPC？他对这个游戏了解多少，他知道这个世界实际上是一场游戏吗？你怀疑起吉尔伽美什的身份，可你下意识也预判到他的回答，甚至是他倨傲的声调。难道你在你所处的世界里就不是一个怪物？难道你可以断言你了解你的世界？不，你连魔法理论都听不懂。你的世界在王的眼里何尝不是一场游戏？_ **

**_强身健体：吉尔伽美什并非人类，他能够轻易的看穿你的一切。你感到恐惧，下意识望向门扉，想要夺路而逃。检定：3%。这是一个红色检定，无法再次尝试。_ **

迪卢木多透过对话框观察吉尔伽美什。他就和任何一个NPC一样在你考虑的时间里耐心地等待。迪卢木多的手指下意识地碰了一下自己项圈下的银牌，如果他真的需要夺路而逃，至少也该走这里。但他也想确认吉尔伽美什到底是什么生物，如果他起身追逐自己，迪卢木多或许可以知道。

**_检定失败。_ **

脆弱的木门根本无法阻拦迪卢木多，而半躺在床上的吉尔伽美什甚至没有改变他的姿势。迪卢木多摔倒下去，却没有倒地。他的手脚在坠落的过程中化为光带，他的眼睛失去光亮，脖子上的银牌一动不动。在这游戏世界的一隅，只有吉尔伽美什这个始作俑者知道，当他拉着绳子的时候，身体和灵魂到底是哪一个先回到他的身边。

“都已经是红色检定了，为什么还要点一下呢？”

吉尔伽美什把手里的书朝下放在一边，里面的文字以对话和肢体语言的描述为主，这竟然是一本剧本。


	6. day3

**_极乐迪斯科day3 7：00am_ **

……

**_思维气泡：吉尔伽美什真的是NPC吗？怪物身份的NPC？他对这个游戏了解多少，他知道这个世界实际上是一场游戏吗？你怀疑起吉尔伽美什的身份，可你下意识也预判到他的回答，甚至是他倨傲的声调。难道你在你所处的世界里就不是一个怪物？难道你可以断言你了解你的世界？不，你连魔法理论都听不懂。你的世界在王的眼里何尝不是一场游戏？_ **

**_强身健体：吉尔伽美什并非人类，他能够轻易的看穿你的一切。你感到恐惧，下意识望向门扉，想要夺路而逃。检定：3%。这是一个红色检定，无法再次尝试。_ **

**_内陆帝国：吉尔伽美什在看什么书？你猜测，那是一本剧本。这个想法很奇怪，你却很有冲动验证一下。_ **

迪卢木多摇摇头，没有理会这些奇怪的想法，重新打开对话框，仍然是之前的话题。

“32，”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地报出一个数字，“谅你也不敢故意欺瞒，其中的4年被谁吃了？”

“这有点长，你也听吗？”

“区区人类也敢与本王谈论何为漫长？就因为你们以粗劣的文字承载信息，令其百不存一，若是用光……”

“啊停停停，我说就是了，”迪卢木多产生了一种不阻止他一定又会是一堂魔法理论课的危机感，他开门见山地说，“我知道你不是人类，但我并不害怕。怪物中以人类为食的并不多，而且很多都能在人类社会找到替代品。如果真的遇到对我性命有兴趣的，那我会开枪……”

“看来这就是你枪法好的原因。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地换了个姿势。

“你先前好奇我在人类社会是如何长大的，是不是因为你觉得我理应早早夭折，或者变成疯子被关在精神病院？”迪卢木多脱口而出，快的像是挤出水泡里的脓血。他从没对别人说过这些。

迦勒底是一个联合国成立的机构，但同时又是一个不存在的机构，人人尊重他人的秘密和过去，承认差异，在人和非人构成的社会的里侧，它正常得简直令人落泪。以至于迪卢木多想要回答面前的野生怪物，他们没有在战斗，甚至还发生过亲密关系，现在想要更近一步。吉尔伽美什的眼睛盯着他，隐含催促。

“因为我没有在人类社会里长大，我在怪物中长大，后来直接入职了人和怪物共存的机构。如你所见，人类社会认为世界上没有怪物的存在，我所在的机构也被认为不存在。”

吉尔伽美什神色如常，迪卢木多心想自己根本没必要这么在意他的感想。看，这再正常不过了，他不需要介意自己不吃药就是一个敏感的怪物，反正吉尔伽美什也肯定不在人类社会里成长——否则他肯定会引发大灾害！美杜莎出现的时候几乎毁灭了一所学校，追捕她的过程中又城市拆迁了一半，吉尔伽美什如果出现在现实世界会怎么样，克总上岸吗，还是漂亮一点，遮天蔽日的彩色光带？他为自己的想象发笑。

“小的时候我身边的‘人’有的会飞，有的会光合作用，有的跟我分享一颗柠檬树旁边的泥土会比河边的味道更好。我觉得我和那些‘人’是同类，我们长得不一样，能力也完全不同，但‘人’就是这样的。”

“直到有一天？”吉尔伽美什接了下去，“只有怪物的世界和人与怪物并存的世界，看起来只是多了众多的你的同类，可对你来说不是吧。是那颗泪痣吗？”

辗转时空，力量会消散但痕迹与概念永存。这是一个曾与吉尔伽美什同等力量的存在留下的，那是什么意思？吉尔伽美什非常的好奇。毁灭迪卢木多也不会发生什么特别的事，但他就是拥有这个痕迹。除非见到那个同类一面，或者迪卢木多自己告诉他，否则吉尔伽美什永远不会知道。

“她告诉我，她叫做‘青春’。任何人都只能拥有青春一次，就像任何人都会面临死亡，她的存在也同样是不可避免、不可违抗也不与任何人进行交易的……那种东西？她说这是回赠……”迪卢木多指了指自己的眼角，吉尔伽美什的好奇心已被满足，对泪痣失去了兴趣，只是盯着迪卢木多的眼睛，那是锋利的金色，配上他的脸庞有一种魔性的美。如果他真的在很多怪物之中长大，有没有人告诉他，你在怪物的眼里特别美味可口？吉尔伽美什心想。

“你对……一些生物的本质认知的十分明确，”吉尔伽美什赞许道。

“基于‘任何人只能拥有青春一次’的法则，经历过的人就会得到成长。我的感知更加敏锐，那天晚上我以为我在睡觉，实际上现实与梦境都开始混淆，我开始听到地球之外的声音。人们看到星星是因为它们是遥远的恒星，而我开始看到更远处，那些太过遥远以至于从没被人注意过的东西。”

“你真大胆，”吉尔伽美什的声音听起来更满意了，“你是怎么活下来的。”

迪卢木多觉得自己真是疯了，仅仅是对一个游戏里的怪物诉说这些事都令他回想起因为漫溢的感知而行将融化的恐怖。人类的感觉有界限，身体内，身体外，目力所及的最远，拿开后便感到舒适的热源……如果没有那些，人的意识就像被打碎的玻璃杯里迸出的清水那样流淌殆尽。

这是成长的一部分，但“她”不期望迪卢木多在人类意义上死去，所以度过那个一晚上一切又好了起来。迪卢木多没有纵容吉尔伽美什的好奇心，他不再说下去，只是问：“如果我在这里，你是不是不会让我吃药？”他的士气和生命现在岌岌可危，但是在这里拿出药就会被吉尔伽美什没收。

“不可能，”吉尔伽美什顿时露出嫌恶的神情，“魔鬼制造的药丸，其他杂种误以为那是灵丹妙药，欣喜若狂地服下。你不行。恒星的光芒不可能被纱布遮盖，就算扭过头去不看它也迟早会追上你，将你焚烧殆尽，到时候你至少应该是清醒的。”

为什么我要清醒地被烧死……迪卢木多决定不思考这个问题，他的时间不多了：“从我醒来开始，我数了心跳，在你身边，交谈或者不交谈，我的生命和士气会随时间降低。所以我要离开了。”

吉尔伽美什能往他的面板里塞东西，他看起来确实知道生命值的事情，并没有如迪卢木多预想的那样表露出强行留下的意思。他把手里的书往旁边一扔，宣布道：“王准许，但你下一次来到这里的时候要继续刚才的话题。”


	7. day 3

**_极乐迪斯科day3 10：00am_ **

**_思维气泡：淫靡的气息与回忆被你抛诸脑后，你不必回头也能在心里勾勒出小屋的形状，发生的一切像是梦境。_ **

可打开控制面板的时间又提醒着迪卢木多，今天确确实实是周三。临近河道的水闸今天会有人前来修复，桥会被放下来，他可以去新的地方。因为已经解决了吉尔伽美什的谜题，他不再整天盯着海的另一边——吉尔伽美什存在于近海，尽管不能被视力察觉，但“它”的存在感就跟他的人类形态一样高。

迪卢木多贯彻着最开始的游戏策略，和所有能聊天的对象聊天，接受所有的任务。有一些是支线，那个他从旅馆房间能隐约看到的，吊死的腐臭尸体是主线。迪卢木多是个好驱魔师，他踩着人类大腿骨做的巢穴杀死过食尸鬼，被一路走一路滴下奇怪液体的中国僵尸追出20公里，被亡灵钻进脑子做了连续一个礼拜的噩梦。他当然能够给一具腐臭尸体做尸检——在此之前他的警员记事本是从垃圾桶里掏出来的。

呕。

呕呕呕。

迪卢木多扶着墙脚站直，换了个方向远离自己的呕吐物。那个被毒品烧坏脑子的男孩发出更凄厉恼人的笑声。在旅馆后院的篱笆外有一个小女孩，看起来他们是一起的，但她冲迪卢木多恶言相向，迪卢木多什么也问不出来。这可能是设定如此，因为泪痣的魔力只需要一点点对魔力就可以抵抗，而这个世界恰好是魔法构筑的，对于npc的特殊设定的指令带有一定的魔力。迪卢木多同样也没法跟那个满嘴脏话的男孩取得什么有效的交流，他呈现出一种吸毒过量的癫狂状态。迪卢木多是那种会教训小孩的类型，他喜欢小孩却并不溺爱，但他对药物造成的损害毫无办法。

药片安安静静地躺在驱魔师的手心，和现实中的没什么区别，尽管疗效和名字不一定对的上。在吉尔伽美什的小屋里迪卢木多把事情说得很严重，但实际上离开后他没有第一时间吃药，他不知道士气或者生命归零时会发生什么，但他总是想到吉尔伽美什的嫌恶神情，或许这是什么暗示？怪物总是和人类有不同的视角，尽管从有害的程度，吉尔伽美什才是不对劲的那个。完成任务和睡觉都能恢复士气和生命，但和吉尔伽美什呆在一起，生命和士气一路狂掉，连睡觉这个终极恢复手段也毫无作用。尽管与此同时他也得到了做很多任务也得不到的技能点和思维格子的奖励。

**_食髓知味：但你并不讨厌……睡觉？呵，你真的睡到了吗。_ **

迪卢木多面无表情地点掉了那个气泡，心想或许还可以去找吉尔伽美什，反正睡觉的时候只是不会恢复，不会倒扣。这么想着，他走到了水闸边，修理的工人正测试闸门，流水发出闷雷般的响动，桥被缓缓放了下来。迪卢木多和他们打了一声招呼，跑去了对岸。

**_思维气泡：空气中弥漫着浮冰、鱼、柴油和空旷的气味。_ **

因为在吉尔伽美什的小屋里旷工而空着的任务栏被飞速填满，又被完成。迪卢木多简单明快地奔跑了一整天。游戏的世界似乎没什么了不起的，甚至这个世界的怪物都不闹事，人们也仅仅是维持活着而已。现实中可不一样，现实中有贯穿生死的爱恨、经年累月远超人类生命限度的执念、群体意识形成的偏见与压迫……迪卢木多在现实世界也这么繁忙，从调查员的任务中脱身、接受完心里测试后他就会回去做一段时间的驱魔师，然后再被指派调查员任务。驱魔师的日常并不仅仅是驱车横跨荒野，副驾驶做放着狙击枪，更多的时候他们也与别的机构的同僚交涉、与怪物交涉，询问它们的需求，探讨共处的可能。

……

**_疑神疑鬼：为什么你在游戏里干着和现实一模一样的活？虽然你确实是在执行任务，可这疲惫和心累却又是如此熟悉？_ **

**_极乐迪斯科day3 11：34pm_ **

“杂种，你在做什么？”

迪卢木多听见吉尔伽美什进门，慢慢朝自己走近，然后拎起他的一只脚，举高，差不多把他小半边身子都提了起来——这是什么怪力？他又松开手，任凭床上的人继续躺尸。

迪卢木多进门的时候小屋里还没有人，吉尔伽美什可能又跑出去体验人生了，他一头埋进柔软的床上，连屋主已经进来了也不愿意动弹。他答非所问：“我洗过澡了，在旅馆洗的。”今天他完成了很多任务，没有吃药也把生命和士气回满了，顺便还去书店里买了一本看起来和吉尔伽美什手里那本一模一样的书——他原本想买诗集的。

脚步声、床面的凹陷和空气的流动告诉他吉尔伽美什拿起了床上的书——不是全新，有翻阅的痕迹，手写批注，甚至还夹着一个信封。在书店时迪卢木多观察封皮和厚度的时候，书页里夹着的信封掉落在他的手心。信封的表面干干净净，里面夹的东西捏起来像略硬的纸，总之不是钱。

“你看了吗？”吉尔伽美什不知道在问什么，他正用两根手指夹着信封左右翻看。

“怎么可能。”迪卢木多咕哝道，他的小腿发酸，疲惫自他的每一根骨头缝里往外冒。无论是剧本还是信封他都没有拆，只是好好地夹回去然后付了钱。时间一分一秒地过去，吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多一样没有做爱的意思。迪卢木多脸朝下趴在床上躺尸，感觉着吉尔伽美什在屋子里走来走去、喝点酒、翻看他买来的书，从中间翻的，说不定这本书的内容确实就和他看的那本一样……

“那个书里讲了什么？”迪卢木多好奇地问。

“如何饲养人类？”吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，“戏剧是一小片世界的缩影，魔鬼之物偶尔也有精细之处。”

“……”迪卢木多酝酿了一下该从哪里开始吐槽，但他猜测过那是一本剧本，听起来吉尔伽美什自己证实了这一点。“起来。”吉尔伽美什走过来捏了捏迪卢木多的后脖子，后者一改躺尸状态，触电般地翻身跳起，像只受到惊吓的豹子般落在床的另一边瞪着吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什没什么异常，穿着一件金黄色——甚至泛着光的高级睡袍，保持着刚才弯腰伸出一只手的姿势准备上床睡觉，捏了一下迪卢木多让他腾位子。他微微抬起头，猩红的眼睛里倒映着惊疑不定的迪卢木多。

“见了鬼，我刚才觉得脖子会被拧断，都快听见咔擦……”

迪卢木多手势做到一半，停住，吉尔伽美什眯起的眼睛正在明示他是故意的。算了，刚才自己瘫着一动不动确实很难用普通的方式挪开，他也不想被吉尔伽美什用怪力拖下去扔在地上。他太累了，也跟着吉尔伽美什钻进被窝。

吉尔伽美什的身体一如既往的雪白，他的胸口和腰腹有鲜红的折线纹身，摸上去隐隐含温。这样说起来很奇怪，迪卢木多总觉得吉尔伽美什的纹身有额外的温度，好像里面流淌着血。可实际上纹身也是皮肤的一部分，吉尔伽美什的身体基本是人类，体温略低一点，并没有什么异常之处。

吉尔伽美什充满警告意味地按住迪卢木多的爪子，小屋内所有的灯在瞬间熄灭了。迪卢木多像是被黑暗里亮起的强欲给烫到似的飞速抽回自己的手，翻身假装自己睡着。经过一小段时间的沉默，迪卢木多突然问道：“魔鬼之物是什么？”

背后的吉尔伽美什极为不屑地从鼻腔里哼出一口气，以示自己还没睡。但是这个问题太蠢了，他没有回答。迪卢木多也不是特别执着要找到答案，只有疯子才会追究怪物的每一句话，他很快也进入了梦乡。

**_博闻强记，成功：_ **

**_吉尔伽美什早上说过，下一次他来到这里的时候，要继续之前的话题。_ **

****

**_梦境_ **

旧时的夜晚再次追上了迪卢木多，人只能拥有青春一夜，剩下的回忆里再也没有她的存在。只有回忆、恐惧、无边无际的空间和逐渐融化的意识，一切构成那个夜晚的微小感觉在梦中重新抓住了迪卢木多——

他的感知扩散像是张开的新生触角，柔软脆弱却不受控制地在广袤的星海中延展。宇宙并非科学认知的那样空旷，它被灼热的混沌气息填满。遥远的，存在于数个方位的……那种东西，它们的力量不随时空的距离而衰减。那取决于认知，它们认知你，或者你认知它们。

可能还是后者对迪卢木多更为危险，它们的某一角从迪卢木多感知的极限处碾过的时候，什么也没有传回来，因为那一部分意识被过量的信息粉碎了。可供给迪卢木多的“青春”也无穷无尽，像是泛滥的尼罗河，仅此一次地滋养万物。迪卢木多的灵魂不断增长也不断被粉碎，身旁的“青春”固执得像是往有裂缝的水杯里倒水的孩子，最终破裂的水杯里装满着一瓶水，多么稀奇的情景，好一场闹剧。

**_王很满意。_ **

迪卢木多醒来后实际上忘掉了这句话，就像人忘记自己的梦。他从床上慢慢坐起来，小屋的外的天色很难判断时间，呈现一种混沌的光亮，风景也变得大不相同。倒不如说，从窗外看出去的世界不像地球上的任何景色，不像“一个人”可认知到的任何形象，什么都不像。

可迪卢木多知道这是吉尔伽美什所在的地方，某处深空星海。人才会需要方位，像吉尔伽美什、或者青春这种东西，它们可能直接就回答不出位置之类的问题。它们只会说：我在这里。

“吉尔伽美什，你以前有见过我，对我说过我令你满意的话吗？”

“说过。那时你可比现在可爱多了，什么伪装也学不会，像是一个什么都不懂的小孩。”

迪卢木多从窗边回过头，床上没有人。“吉尔伽美什在床上”，“声音会从床上传来”，这些不过是是他临睡前的错觉。他明明知道吉尔伽美什不在床上。

**_思维气泡：你知道他在哪的，你知道的。_ **

迪卢木多转回窗口，外面仍然是那副诡异却瑰丽的风景。他从窗口处翻下，坠入深不见底的星海。一旦看不见小屋后坠落的感觉就被混乱了，他在下坠？或是漂浮？无论如何周围的景色没有变化，也不会变化，他渐渐听见无以名状的歌声。不，那不是什么无以名状，他怎么会听不出其中的欣喜之意？

那歌声并非遥遥而来，那是振动骨骼，自他的身体内部发出的声响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到了极乐迪斯科游戏里我最喜欢的一幕，主角在孤岛做梦梦见前女友！希望我的笔力能让没有玩过游戏的人也能get到一点。


	8. 7

**_极乐迪斯科day4 8：00am_ **

迪卢木多醒来了，吉尔伽美什就侧卧在他身后，呼吸均匀，睡相并不老实，一条腿和一只胳膊盖在自己的身上。

**_思维气泡：你有问题要问他。_ **

迪卢木多转过身，疑惑自己为什么会有这个想法。

**_思维气泡：快一点，否则他就要醒了。你知道问题的。_ **

“吉尔伽美什，你以前有没有见过我……”

**_五感发达：你说出这句话的时候，耳边似乎响起歌声，又似乎没有。_ **

**_思维气泡：你感到奇怪，因为你不知道这样的错觉从何而来。_ **

“废话，你看不见你身上的印记吗？”

他的肩膀被发凉的东西爬过，到左侧锁骨上划了个圈，然后吉尔伽美什抽回了手。他打了个哈欠，说：“哦，你确实看不见。再努力一下？”

迪卢木多转过身体，盯着他的手。刚才的触感绝不是人的手掌与手指，可吉尔伽美什的手看起来……

**_思维气泡：很正常？你再看看？_ **

随着所谓的印记自灵魂向身体外侧浮现，许多短暂而可怕记忆回来了。迪卢木多看到自己在每一个特别违心的选项是如何死去，如何被吉尔伽美什杀死。他奇妙地，以一个清醒冷静的精神状态一一得知，就躺在杀死他的凶手的旁边。

**_五感发达：成功。_ **

**_你看到了，吉尔伽美什的睡袍与衣袖下是层层叠叠的触手，黄金的颜色，带着鲜红的折线条纹。同时也是白皙的，带着鲜红折线纹身的人类肢体。你的视力和感知都没有出问题，可两种画面在你眼前并行。_ **

他没有发疯。他没法发疯。因为他跟吉尔伽美什呆在一起，吉尔伽美什视他为自己的财产（臣子）。换句话说他在吉尔伽美什手里，不要说发疯、死亡、生命、士气，无论哪个世界的东西都影响不了神手中的那个苹果，影响不了迪卢木多。因为他身上有Gilgamesh的印记，他只收到一个方向的侵蚀，除此之外，他永生不死……

他发起抖来，打开选项框上面只有一个选项：开枪射击。面对一个利索地杀掉自己几百次并且强迫自己原地读档的怪物这确实是唯一的选项，在记忆回来的同时恐惧也攥紧了他，使他变得犹豫而软弱。

**_疑神疑鬼：你开过枪的。_ **

**_天人感应：你开过枪的。_ **

**_能工巧匠：你知道用哪一颗子弹。_ **

**_逻辑思维：看一看，唯一的子弹不在了。_ **

迪卢木多几乎想要停在选项界面一辈子也不要动，吉尔伽美什等了一会儿，说：“你总算学乖了很多，杂种。”

“开枪”的选项竟然被挪走了。

迪卢木多想要尖叫，但他冷静得像是在看别人。无论是吉尔伽美什影响一切、影响他的方式，还是无数次累加的死亡。这好像很寻常，只要最后是好结果就可以了。

一直以来如果询问迪卢木多：一个驱魔师整天制造杀戮，如何发挥迦勒底维护和平的使命，迪卢木多都会闭着眼睛回答只要结果好就可以了。可他28年的人类常识不断地向他示警这绝不正常，撞击台球一杆入洞会获得掌声，撞击地球只会造成毁灭……纷乱的思绪，失去压制而疯狂萌发的杂念纷至沓来，连沉重的死亡似乎都被撬开一丝缝隙，迎来光亮。

一道光芒映入了迪卢木多的眼睛，他低头看，是他的项圈在发光，红光。

“任务有变，游戏里有魔鬼，换我了。”是美杜莎的声音。

吉尔伽美什的手边空了，迪卢木多非自愿地离开了游戏世界，这片空间转眼塌陷了，像是一个被捏碎的纸盒。

**_曾经的极乐迪斯科世界_ **

一只庞大而猩红的眼睛从沙盘世界曾经存在的空间中央睁开，是美杜莎来到并毁灭了这里。她在现实之中的位置与游戏中的迪卢木多互换。她早该想到一件事，如果利用质量筛选到只剩下人类这种轻量生物的话，会有什么在等着——魔鬼。

魔鬼作为鬼族的一种分支对于人类有极大杀伤力，因为他们可以分裂，可以附身，难以除尽。但所幸这些能力有限制，分裂会减少力量上限，被分裂出的个地一旦弱于某个平均值，不必受到攻击也会在一段时间后自行消灭。在崩塌的游戏空间里魔鬼很可能只剩下一个，最多两个，否则它无法存活。

美杜莎很快找到了目标，一道魔鬼特有的，深蓝色的光，里面正是她想要找的精神体生物。

她看向了它。

**_现实世界_ **

距离迪卢木多进入游戏只过了一天左右，但现实中已经产生了极大变化。在迦勒底关押的游戏制作组的人类们暴动了，他们轻而易举地撕开了Caster用于保护他们的画卷，不知为什么幻像毫无作用。于是他们一头撞上了真正的看守，日本的鬼，酒吞童子。她在逃离的必经之路上——是一个白色的房间，就坐在房间的中央喝酒。从外表观察，哪怕算上头顶赤红的角也大约只有成年男性的一半大小，坐在椅子上脚都不沾地。就连她身边的葫芦看起来都比她人要大，桌上摆着很多酒碗。

酒吞童子一直随自己的心意半醉半醒，有时候迦勒底的上层也很担心任务细节和不能杀人的一应守则到底有没有传达到。但她拥有怪力和诸多抗性，被Caster的魔术克制，与此同时又对许多种类的怪物能造成杀伤。迦勒底经常固定给她安排这种与Caster搭档，却不需要她具体做什么，意思意思镇场子的任务。

等Caster追过来的时候正看到一个酒碗从最后一个人手里落下，她的身体素质甚至在人类中也算中等偏下，被人推倒在地半天才爬起来。

酒吞用唱着歌一样的曼妙声音把她从房间里推出去，她说：“这些人呀，是魔鬼，他们不是人了，所以我不算杀人。我的酒，是以前别人为了杀我特制的，我们这样的生物，没有尝过是一定无法拒绝的。看，他们都死了，魔鬼死了一半，剩下的不知道在哪里。也去杀了，事情就解决了。我啊，要吃饭了，你快出去，否则我连你一起吃。”

迪卢木多醒来的时候间桐樱坐在美杜莎的位子上盯着他，面无表情的。她的魔术正在激发状态，空洞的瞳孔十分骇人。虚空魔法之中散发着极为糟糕的气息，魔术修习的过程一定不怎么愉快。迪卢木多看完视频后她已经倒好了一杯泛着异香的液体。刚刚坐起的迪卢木多小心翼翼地推了回去，这就是酒吞的毒酒。美杜莎和樱开的占卜屋大小也算是个著名景点，万一打翻在这里不知道有多少人类会遭殃，这可比美杜莎吸两口生命力的危害大多了。

“你为什么要给我这个，一般而言不是该问我一些只有我知道的事情吗？比如美杜莎进去的那一瞬间跟我说了什么。”迪卢木多叹气，一般调查结束的心理维护工作是美杜莎来做，她的魔眼可以催眠，盯着你看几秒她想什么你也在想什么了——如果有暴动的调查员还甚至还可以直接石化。他补充道：“美杜莎说游戏世界里有魔鬼。”

间桐樱把碗拿走，手一松，她的衣服下摆伸出黑红的光带，吞没了散发着香气的危险液体。但凡被魔鬼碰过就无法拒绝酒吞的毒酒，迪卢木多的任何辩解都不比他推回酒碗的举动更能证明自己。

视频还有后续，打了中等血腥的警告，是酒吞在吃人。日本的鬼本身就喜欢吃人，或者吃自己的同类，全然不介意被监控拍下来——原本监控的目的还是为了防止她把Caster给吃了。酒吞对着镜头送了好几次秋波，看起来是真的心情不错。魔鬼将自己分裂在游戏制作组所有人类的身体里，现在这些横七竖八躺着的家伙在酒吞眼里可能算人类与恶魔的夹心汉堡，还是大份自助。连迪卢木多也不忍心继续看下去了，他把手机放到一边。

“我要看美杜莎的情况。”迪卢木多解开项圈，他把墨绿色的皮革在手心里捏紧又放松，确定他确实已经离开了游戏世界。吉尔伽美什有一次太好奇这个项圈到底能不能摘下来，他在某一次吐槽完项圈的形状颜色式样后用触手偷袭了迪卢木多的脖子，项圈粉碎的那一刻迪卢木多也失去了生命。现在他都能想起这些事了，但出奇的他没有疯，他的肩膀上有个印记，他能感觉到。正是那个东西稳定着自己的精神。在一瞬间筛选平行世界中“迪卢木多知道一切但没有发疯，接受了这些知识”的支线，让它成为未来。

迪卢木多没有发疯。

迪卢木多没法发疯。

“根据我的调查，那里面有一个神灵级的怪物，我需要申请资料库和证物库权限。”

间桐樱没有回答他，但魔力波动的改变告诉迪卢木多她并没有无视他。过了大约十秒，她开口道：“美杜莎已经将魔鬼驱赶至预定地点，正等待定向召唤，你可以在总部见她。魔鬼已经抓获，经确认，那是最后的本体。我已经把你的请求发给总部，Master会为你准备检定的。”

黑红的光带沿着迪卢木多的腿爬了上来。迪卢木多下意识抽了一下，又硬生生停住，任凭魔力包裹自己消失在黑暗里。


	9. 8

**_迦勒底_ **

检定是一种听起来很扯的东西，Master相性也很扯，但是大家都习惯了。藤丸立香和美杜莎在等着他，一看到迪卢木多现身，橙发的少女职员就把一个骰子往地上一扔。

1点……两人（美杜莎带着眼罩她不算）眼睁睁地看着骰子被神秘力量翻到了6点。

“我想就算我看错了，你也没看错。我刚才想的是：迪卢木多是否可以继续胜任现在的工作。”

藤丸立香的职业是给各个员工进行鉴定，简单来说她的职业是丢骰子——不像迪卢木多，职业是面对种种异常情形。她一脸活见鬼的表情根本没有掩饰。她把骰子捡起来又丢了一遍。藤丸立香原本是日本的普通女高中生，因为拥有Master相性而被迦勒底挑选出来成为职员，她没有任何特殊能力，但可以反复检定（丢骰子），准确率很高。

谁都可以丢骰子，但是让骰子的点数准确解答内心的问题，这份能力是天生的。如果不是迦勒底，有些人一辈子也不知道自己掷出的点数意味着什么，能够帮到多少人。

已经连续三次都是6点了，每一次都是先投掷到3以下的点数，骰子定住，又被神秘力量翻去6点。美杜莎毫无反应，这意味着附近没有她感知得到的危险，迪卢木多和藤丸立香又是人类，不具备移动骰子的特殊能力。

“已经没有疑问了，你已经通过检定，接下来需要迦勒底的任何支援都可以自己申请……也包括我。”

迪卢木多抬头看了藤丸立香一眼，他知道Master为什么会这么说。他问道：“我……还是人类吗？”

藤丸立香丢出了骰子。

6点意味着是纯粹的人类，3点或者4点是类人怪物或者人出现肉眼可观测异变时候会得到的点数，这意味着不是人类。5点，5点，5点，连续三次都是一模一样的结果，像是什么明确答复，简直就差骰子上裂开一张嘴巴告诉迪卢木多：你基本是个人类，就是混了点别的东西。

鉴于刚刚结束的魔鬼事件，藤丸立香当然也默念着迪卢木多是否被魔鬼附身，或者迪卢木多是否被附身等问题丢出骰子进行确认，这些问题的答案是否定的。检定的结果也佐证了先前是否胜任工作的问题得到的结果。他们所在的房间能够让不可视生物显形，不容易受到外界干涉，在屋内三人都没有凭空移动骰子的能力的前提下，检定的结果理应是十分准确的。迪卢木多又问了一些问题，最后得出结论——迪卢木多基本是个人类，仍然能够胜任现在的工作，没有被魔鬼等其他生物附身，具有自己的意志。但他确实与出发前有一些地方变得不一样了。

吉尔伽美什不可能附身他。迪卢木多莫名其妙地想，他的质量或者说存在是如此庞大。迪卢木多把这个想法赶出脑海，在接下来的时间里申请了一系列身体和精神的检查，并在流程内屏蔽了自己的养父——他不想让papa担心。美杜莎不在被申请名单里，尽管她跟樱开着一家人气占卜屋，可她的工作内容实际上是吸取别人的生命力而已，都是靠美貌和炒作还有游客心理罢了。但是检查的结果除了三四个吸血鬼和人型史莱姆对着迪卢木多的新纹身吹口哨以外，没有什么实质发现。

迪卢木多的身体是美味可口的标准倒三角，伤疤、血和偶尔萦绕不去的诅咒通常令他看起来更香。但这一次不一样，这次迪卢木多没有受伤。在他本人的坚持下他的新纹身被拓印下提供给Caster们研究，但挂在论坛里的图片讨论迅速转进为从纹身附近肌肉纹理和血管走向扒出这是谁的裸体，外加三四个知情吸血鬼和人型史莱姆进行爆料，发情与嘴馋言论齐飞，十分和谐的讨论令帖子常驻论坛首页。至于纹身？什么纹身？

调查员愤怒地把手机丢在桌子上，被他约出来的美杜莎坐在对面不为所动。这实在是一副挺令人遗憾的场面，俊男美女出来喝下午茶，女方带着眼罩看起来对世间的一切都不感兴趣，而男方则沉迷刷手机。不过美杜莎不在意这些，在她眼里调查员都是神经质疯子，迪卢木多不好好吃药的时候他也是，更不要说她现在在迪卢木多眼里是怪物。不过任务都结束了他怎么还不吃药？美杜莎喝了一口面前的新鲜人血，决定快一点结束话题。 

“我进入游戏世界是接收到了任务变更的通知。因为判明附身极乐迪斯科游戏制作组人员的生物是魔鬼，这事情就不这么复杂了。他的本体被行动组一锅端了，留在游戏世界内的备份想要吸引人类进入被他附身。而我们停止了全世界关联并进入极乐迪斯科世界的请求，在里面的只有你。”美杜莎甚至评价起迪卢木多的游戏表现。

“我在外面大概能知道游戏里你一直在死，因为普通人伤害限制解除了，你在游戏里的死亡和真的死亡没有多大区别。从我刷论坛游戏区得到的知识而言，一般人不会死这么多次。我在想你是不是遇到了麻烦，仅此而已。我不会因为你遇到麻烦而进来帮助你，是你来判断这一点。”

项圈的强行退出能力是双向的，迪卢木多来决定遇到不可对抗的危险时立刻退出游戏换美杜莎进来，美杜莎不主动这项功能毕竟她不知道游戏世界里发生了什么。她留守在现实世界，直到任务本身出现了变更。

“是魔鬼就好办很多。”美杜莎点了点自己的眼罩，却意识到自己现在在迪卢木多眼里大约不是人型。她看了一眼迪卢木多面前没有动的血小板咖啡，说：“你真的觉得自己不需要吃药吗？”

“……我还好。”迪卢木多违心地说。他被似远实近的猩红眼睛注视着，高挑丰满的紫发眼罩美女归根结底只是营业用的皮套罢了。左边有两个看似正在热烈调情的同性情侣，实则它们是同一个怪物的两部分肢体，正在试图吸引迪卢木多的注意力。右后方一个拥有超人视觉的怪物刚刚窥视了迪卢木多刷论坛里的纹身讨论帖，现在正作为新的爆料人在论坛匿名区激情发表自己的观点。石头桌子里面有三个游魂，它们以为迪卢木多听不见，正在嘲讽迪卢木多浪费同类的血，点了血小板咖啡却不喝。

这里是一家吸血鬼开的怪物酒吧，说实在话人类很难找到正常的饮品，血小板咖啡已经是看起来最正常的之一了。迪卢木多正常情况下是可以捏着鼻子喝下去的，但不代表眼见着一个小精灵正在拿他的饮料泡脚后他仍然能……这间酒吧原本不该是这样的。

如果迪卢木多好好吃药，他只会看见正常形态的紫发高挑美杜莎，和章鱼怪酒保一部分肢体，其他的顾客要么人形要么形态不明，要么根本不属于同一物质世界，对酒吧中的人类的影响不超过一缕阴风。迪卢木多甚至都不太确定美杜莎能不能看见自己所看见的……他真的不需要有多介意小精灵。这种生物没有什么危害性，它们以人类的血和情绪为食，因此血小板咖啡算药浴只配拿来泡脚。看起来像是缩小的人类实则完全没有人类这么肮脏，调查中也是非常好用的信息源。

迪卢木多的手指捏在杯子上，放开又捏紧终于下定决心准备拿起来一饮而尽，他的手指敲在杯壁上发出了怪异的清脆声音。

嗯？他的四肢正从末端被石化，而美杜莎正倾身向前。迪卢木多的眼睛根本无法像个正常人类男性一样往美女凑近的乳沟而去，像是受到什么不可抗拒的吸引力一般往上，越过美杜莎不知何时取下的眼罩，对上她的视线……

美杜莎一手就把石桌搬开，然后轻而易举地把石像扛起来带走了。在这间酒吧里是否有来无回这种事不是老板考虑的，而是迦勒底。不要觉得迪卢木多对美杜莎这种真正的怪物有什么反制手段，他或许有，可他唯一一发针对此情况的子弹赏给了吉尔伽美什这个看起来不存在于世界上的对象，至于再去搞一枚……他真的不想叫papa担心。

下一次醒来是两天后。迪卢木多如果再在石像里睡下去他就得永远做石像了。

此时迦勒底早已经和美杜莎进行交涉，迪卢木多的养父安格斯正不知所踪——这倒不是什么大事，他一年360天都在失踪，偶尔出现的几天是为了给迪卢木多过生日或者等迪卢木多给自己过生日。美杜莎怀疑迪卢木多受到了不明精神冲击，或者被洗脑了。货真价实的梦魇安格斯当然可以轻易判断出迪卢木多的状态是否正常，在他心里简直有一个“迪卢木多标准值”的模板，可惜迦勒底其他人并没有这样的水平。叫行动部队来也没有意义，要么迪卢木多一对一打不过美杜莎，要么迪卢木多用他传说中的子弹做掉美杜莎和行动部队逃走。因此迪卢木多醒来后蹲在自己面前的迦勒底特派员是老熟人藤丸立香，柔弱又平凡的女高中生。她忧愁地说：“迪卢木多先生你跟美杜莎的关系太好了，她担心你的精神状况暂且把你先石化了。石化的cd是3天，不能石化你超过48小时，虽然她现在会放你走，但一天后又会再把你石化，直到能联系上你的养父。”

“……美杜莎的狂暴模式可以轻易毁灭城市，仅仅针对我一个人的暴力不足以认定美杜莎的安全性降低，而且我也不一定有生命危险，因此迦勒底不会进行武力救援？”

太过于了解人与怪物的相处规则就是会让话题陷入冷场，毕竟安抚情绪、描述现状和进行沟通这种环节都不需要，两个迦勒底资深职员只能大眼瞪小眼地陷入无话可说的沉默。美杜莎走了过来，把一瓶药和一杯水放在迪卢木多面前：“如果你没救了我说不定也会下手的，杀死朋友的事情不能假手于人，否则我做什么怪物。”

“不要这么说自己。”迪卢木多瞪了她一眼，此时美杜莎已经带上了眼罩。仅仅他知道的美杜莎就因为被认为是怪物在漫长的生命中经历了诸多悲剧，至少在她自我厌恶到无以复加的时候迪卢木多不想附和她。美杜莎的意思很明显，他认为迪卢木多死扛着不吃药的情况不正常。他从小就吃安格斯调制的药剂，现在这种配方甚至共享给迦勒底，强忍着不适也无故停药一定是哪里出了问题。美杜莎的眼睛除了石化也有催眠的能力，凭她的经验第一判断自然是：迪卢木多不是不想吃药，而是他不能。

**_魔鬼的药丸。_ **

**_恒星的光芒不可能被纱布遮盖，就算扭过头去不看它也迟早会追上你，将你焚烧殆尽，到时候你至少应该是清醒的。_ **

美杜莎猜对了，他确实不能。当他看向那些药片，当他想要伸手去拿的时候就恍惚觉得吉尔伽美什按住了自己的手，然后他又听见了这些话。为什么他会记得这么清楚？哦，在那个名为极乐迪斯科的沙盘世界里搞事的就是魔鬼，吉尔伽美什不允许他的东西被魔鬼干涉。可现在他已经回到了现实世界……迪卢木多收回手，他只拿了那杯水。吉尔伽美什不可能消失，他也不是青春永远不会见自己第二面。他会追上自己。被焚烧殆尽的时候，迪卢木多至少该是清醒的。

怪物后退一步，给迪卢木多让开了道路。她说：“明天见。”

“你为什么不吃药？”一离开美杜莎的住处，藤丸立香就急急质问他。

迪卢木多没有回应，说：“我想申请阿特拉斯院的权限。”

阿特拉斯院是一艘常年在海底漂流的潜艇，魔力与核动能，那里面摆了世界上差不多所有已知和未知的危险品。还是未知的多一点，迪卢木多在迦勒底查询名录，可以申请其中“能够被人类理解”的一件。这是属于调查员的权利。

片刻后两人来到查阅名录的房间。藤丸立香的通讯魔法刚刚收到申请通过的回复，迪卢木多就飞快地翻阅名录寻找自己想要的信息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏后遗症日渐严重  
> 刷子的印记参考黄印，毕竟闪闪对标黄衣之王！


	10. 9

**信封里装着两张票，上面盖着黄印。这是不详的征兆。**

迪卢木多选择了这本书。这是它的介绍。阿特拉斯院少说有几百本这样的书，被魔法层层封禁，每一个文字都不被人类的眼睛识别。调查员可以外借但不能解开封印，在迪卢木多和藤丸立香眼里，这就是一本无字天书。和其他的稍微有不同的是，它里面夹着一个信封。当然这上面也有魔法锁，信封无法取下也无法打开。点开介绍里面倒是详细地描述了如果打开信封，里面可以倒出戏票，上面的时间地点符合当时的时代背景。可如果持票去看的话只会有去无回，只有神知道跟你同坐的观众是什么鬼东西。书的内容便是戏剧的剧本。

_——“那个书里讲了什么？”迪卢木多好奇地问。_

_——“如何饲养人类？”吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，“戏剧是一小片世界的缩影，魔鬼之物偶尔也有精细之处。”_

“书里讲了什么？”藤丸立香好奇地问。似曾相识的问题激起了迪卢木多的回忆，这本书拿在手上的质感也和游戏一模一样，只是吉尔伽美什却不知所踪了。

“不知道，”迪卢木多摇摇头，“我和你一样看不到里面。”迪卢木多没有吃药，他能感受到魔力的流动，书是如何被封闭起来的。每个时代都有许多人因此而死，最终迦勒底尽量将其回收储存。他有特殊的子弹，射击便切断魔力流动，破坏魔法效果。如果他开枪的话……

藤丸立香就在旁边，或许他可以过一个检定——就像游戏里一样。迪卢木多在心里失笑，检定更多是迦勒底的硬性规定，调查员有时能在一定程度上感到检定的准确性，但这概率仍不超过瞎蒙。吉尔伽美什跟他在房间里打牌消磨时间的时候能把迪卢木多的钱全部赢走，不是迪卢木多打牌水平不高，而是运气比命运更不讲道理。

“有的时候我在想这算不算游戏上瘾……”迪卢木多把书在手里颠着，他跟藤丸立香道别。女高中生看着他轻松自若的表情欲言又止，最终还是没忍住扑上来按住他的手。她认真地说：“不要寻死，我会找到你父亲，或者申请其他能打得过美杜莎的怪物来救你出来的。”

“不，美杜莎不是这么危险的怪物，”迪卢木多安慰道，“我不想寻死，不会随便打破书上的魔法的。”

**迪卢木多的房间**

一楼种下的蔷薇已经开满了红黄两色的花朵，在花架下的椅子上落满厚厚一层。季节没有到，只是因为隔壁住了山神，因此植物可以保持任何状态。这是迪卢木多没有任务时候的住处。对山神这种没什么危险性但经常带来麻烦的的怪物来说，住在一个迦勒底员工隔壁十分便利。实际上觉得便利的是迪卢木多。送走藤丸立香后他决定带着书先回一趟家，从公寓内打开窗后，看到窗下铁艺架里无人照料的香草都郁郁葱葱。

屋子里的摆设很简单，实际面积比视觉面积要大，因为武器库请人用魔法来遮掩了。除了一个半开放的厨房外，就是书架和书架下一处看起来很舒服的毯子和枕头，铺得像一个窝。实际上迪卢木多确实经常在这个角落睡觉，正经的卧房反而干净得随时可以当作客房。迪卢木多小的时候常常在树上或者是泥土地上睡觉，没有感冒或者坠落全靠怪物同类们顺手回护。长大后他终于认清现实其实他是个人类，但是能够在奇奇怪怪的地方睡着的本事倒没有变。山神可以和周围所有的虫兽交流，令它们完全绕开迪卢木多的房间行动。

迪卢木多好好地洗了澡，左侧锁骨上的黄印盘踞于此，散发出耀眼的金光。水珠流过上面的时候有一种滑过金器的质感，可是罩上浴巾后就完全遮盖了，毕竟它不会自己发光。他首先走到武器库里面，把自己的枪械保养了一下。人类世界的怪物最常见的总离不开幽灵和吸血鬼，他装了针对这种情况的子弹，决定先去睡一觉。

“如何饲养人类……”迪卢木多躺在惯常看书睡觉的小窝里，翻开那本被魔法封禁的无字天书。枪就在手边，多年作为驱魔师的职业生涯令他不习惯没有武器陪伴的睡眠。

极乐迪斯科世界的记忆十分清晰，尤其是吉尔伽美什，他无疑是一个比美杜莎还要危险的怪物。他在迪卢木多的脑海中盘踞不去。

驱魔师寻求心理帮助的一大原因是无法抑制的噩梦，对象通常是出任务遇到的各种怪物。迪卢木多也常常受到这样的困扰——养父安格斯对他的噩梦挑食，他认为迪卢木多的恐惧毫无必要，他能够打赢的。因此他拒绝食用迪卢木多的噩梦，他觉得ooc（out of character），梦里的养子是假孩子，即使这是迪卢木多本人的梦。通常噩梦是来源于可能性，怪物就与你生活在同一世界、它随时可能出现、下一次不会有这一次能够逃生的好运或许会死无全尸等等这样的念头，吉尔伽美什会出现吗？迪卢木多心想。

他不会。迪卢木多至今不知道吉尔伽美什到底往自己脑子里塞了什么东西。他对很多本该无法理解的事情有了直觉性的判断，正如他清楚，手里的书中自带的信封里面能够倒出两张票，上面的黄印将与自己锁骨上的一模一样。但这不构成任何找到吉尔伽美什的线索，因为书是魔鬼造物，就像游戏里的药片一样。信仰吉尔伽美什的魔鬼所创造的；献上祭祀的小把戏，怎么能对吉尔伽美什本身产生什么影响。这是完全单向的关系。如果迪卢木多现在写一首歌颂吉尔伽美什的诗也能算类似的东西，只不过他没有神秘学或者魔法知识，不会引来某些无知的祭品。迪卢木多想象着吉尔伽美什对待这可笑调查的反应，他或许会在这小小公寓里走来走去，嘲讽这里狭小破旧四处漏风，以及他这种放着卧室不进去睡觉的原始人作风。然后他会过来，跟自己一起窝在被子和毯子里，他的触手到底占据多少体积？那些金红色的艳丽影像一闪而过，不行，它们的形体仍无法存在于迪卢木多的记忆里。他的呼吸急促了一点，他有了一点感觉，把书一扔，手伸进了被子下面。以他们的关系他怎么会献上诗歌，人类的语言无法描绘吉尔伽美什，语言甚至无法描述迪卢木多丰富万端的感觉……吉尔伽美什像什么？删除所有不属于人类认知的部分，他看起来就像个人类，完全击中迪卢木多好球带的那种。迪卢木多借着顶端溢出的腺液更快速地撸动着阴茎。因为停药的缘故，敏锐的感知毫无阻碍地听到周围的一切，好像被子、毯子和墙壁的阻隔根本不存在。他漂浮着。迪卢木多闭上眼睛。过多的信息逐渐淹没他作为人类对身体控制的回馈，漂浮的感觉更重了，或许他现在侧头睁开眼，会看到吉尔伽美什所在的星空……

迪卢木多睁开眼睛，又自暴自弃地闭上，把头埋进被窝里。没有星空，只是性幻想而已。这里在现实世界也算非常宁静安稳的地方，否则不会被迪卢木多一个调查员选为住处。迪卢木多对身体的知觉逐渐回归，血液奔涌，回味着刚才的快感。他早就能控制住这个，所谓的成长就是这种东西。他扯了点纸巾草草清理了一下，闭上眼睛睡下了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黎明前的安睡与喘息！


	11. 10

**梦境**

**迪卢木多的房间，6：00AM**

迪卢木多是被窒息感惊醒的，他本能地想要摸上枪，翻身跃起，然后靠墙跪立。这些动作不需要思考，全都是肌肉记忆，但一件也没有成功。那些游动在他身边，将他惊醒的触手一下子抓住了他。猎物的挣扎令吉尔伽美什兴奋，迪卢木多被脸朝下按在枕头上按了一会儿，直到一根触手毫不留情地挤进他的腿间，他整个人才被放开。

Gilgamesh……

这种感觉就像晚上在安心的家里闭上眼，早上醒来的时候发现自己趴在深渊的中央悬空的空气地砖上面向下。人类应有的惊吓、恐惧与应激反应，或是前列腺被按压、恬不知耻的快感在迪卢木多身上都没有体现出来。

虽然醒过来的方式异于常规，但他的冷静简直值得称道。 **或许这不是他的冷静** ，锁骨上的黄印正在大放光芒。

 **“吉尔伽美什”就在他的身边** 。

尽管他的形态仍然难以辨识。迪卢木多与生俱来的感觉并未背叛他，但大脑无法理解传达来的一切。“吉尔伽美什”很不满地推了推他，因为他的反应不够有趣。当人类被过量的信息塞满，首先会选择逃避，否则就会陷入恐慌。毕竟人类能够同时处理的信息有限，全部塞到面前，不知道如何反应也很正常。可迪卢木多丧失了这种本能，经历过某一夜，“青春”给了他成长，令他与生俱来的感知与正常人类的人格有了界限。而吉尔伽美什的黄印令他不会崩溃，也无法陷入疯狂。因为吉尔伽美什是一个优秀的收藏家，而他把迪卢木多视为自己的所有物。

冷汗从迪卢木多的眉毛上滑落。

木制地板上发出异样的声音，没有推在迪卢木多身上的触手随意地把木头钻出了孔，一些平滑如镜，一些则粉化成灰，在原本的位置长出了嫩绿的树苗。地板间的钉子发出哀鸣，它们尖锐地震颤着却又像改变物质形态那样地在融化……

他没有发疯。

他没法发疯。

当所有的信息不辨优先度地全部推在面前，身体与知觉的反馈同样被搁置，只有危险的预知如剑一般横在心头。如果身体和精神不会被弄坏，再过量的信息总有一天会被处理完毕，那什么会因为混乱的常识与异常的现实被改变或者被毁灭？

人格。 

一杯水移到了迪卢木多的面前。他的牙齿刚刚张开一线便被触手灵活地钻了进来，在口腔里翻滚一圈后留下了一粒东西，又退了出去。水杯离他的嘴唇更近了些，被触手带下的唾液沿着迪卢木多的下巴滴落。知觉在沸腾，大脑在发热，黄印的光芒几乎要吞噬迪卢木多的全部心神。即使如此“吉尔伽美什”的形态仍然无法辨识。所谓的“触手”只是在迪卢木多认知中最符合的东西。实际上现实世界的一切都在飞速远离他，只有一杯水充满压迫地又碰了碰他的嘴唇。他的身体，舌头上药片的质感和涩味，玻璃水杯的触感和温度，这些奇迹般地还保留着。“吉尔伽美什”的触手在迪卢木多的脸和脖颈上游走，在他眼睁睁地看着周围的一切都因为“吉尔伽美什”的随意触碰而发生诡异的变化中，他下意识地吞咽了。

药物在起效，他渐渐感觉不到“吉尔伽美什”了。“吉尔伽美什”存在于自己身边时，那种仿佛令他所处之地都改头换面的可怕存在感消失了。迪卢木多仍然在地球，没有突然去到某处星空。感知被蒙蔽，对危险的预知也像蒙上了黑布，因此被压制的感知与声音才有机会显露。取而代之的是一个金发红眼的男人，他浑身赤裸握着自己阴茎兴致勃勃的样子太过刺激，以至于迪卢木多只顾着注视他的眼睛，像是出神地望着红热的岩浆，忽略了正在他后穴中耸动的柔软物体。吉尔伽美什的脸上带着餮足的笑容，因为迪卢木多的反应开始变得有趣。他注意到了人类的视线，压了上来，雪白的皮肤上鲜红的纹身犹如锐利折线。他低下头品尝迪卢木多的叫声，以至于那断断续续的，像是流淌缓慢的蜂蜜泉。

……

“现在几点？”

“6点整。杂种，你的屋子可真破。”吉尔伽美什丢下被高潮浸润得浑身酸软，身上一片狼藉的迪卢木多，在屋子里转来转去。他的神情泰然自若，像是巡视自己的城堡，还踢了一脚武器库里的一支猎枪。

“把衣服穿上。”

最糟糕的情人也不会像吉尔伽美什这家伙，迪卢木多心想，他永远不会爽完以后忘记后戏。他现在甚至躺在地板上，在贤者时间里回顾刚才有这么很长一段时间他根本是被悬空抓起的。这能叫做爱吗？现在迪卢木多躺的位置距离他昨晚睡下的小窝已经有一段距离，木地板冷冰冰的，头枕在地上很硬，但迪卢木多习惯这种感觉，他很快又放松了身体一动不动，只是转动眼球观察周围。屋内并没有一片狼藉，被吉尔伽美什随性搞坏的一切东西都已经恢复原状，时钟指向早上6点。他忽有所动，问：“6点整是不是你进来的时间？”

其实这句话说的不太对，但吉尔伽美什理解了他的意思，饶有兴致地笑了。每一次他做了什么事情的时候都会这样笑。墙上的钟开始转动，移向6点零1分。

“魔鬼的造物确实有其可取之处，或许本王应该考虑一下接受魔鬼信徒。”

他在说极乐迪斯科那个游戏。迪卢木多能理解吉尔伽美什的话语和动作，他非常了解他。奇怪，这世上本来不该有任何东西拥有这样的脑容量来“了解”Gilgamesh，除非吉尔伽美什亲自动点手脚。在游戏世界里吉尔伽美什塞进来的信息、肩膀上的黄印，检定为5的骰子，一场看似普通的任务后迪卢木多变得不一样了。不可抗力，意外事件，随便怎么说，大约不算工伤。

你和情人乱搞一场，天翻地覆，把家里毁的一干二净，然后一眨眼，发现一切都恢复原状，时间只过去了一分钟。那么刚才的一切是幻觉吗？不是。迪卢木多能理解刚才的事情并非未曾发生，可却不存在于现实时间里。究其原理迪卢木多说不出来，但是他能知道结果——骇人听闻，但也没有太坏。而且他现在吃了药，世界上有什么东西能让他一个见多识广的驱魔师感到害怕的，基本没有。

**对不起这句话说的太早了。**

仅仅一秒过后迪卢木多就深深忏悔自己的狂妄。门铃响了起来，魔术造物全息投影打开，在门把上将缩小的客人形象展现，门外是带着眼罩的美杜莎。

“迪卢木多，开门。你的养父来了，我要进来了。”

迪卢木多头皮一炸，一跃而起把窗打开。他一边用十指梳理头发一边拿起被子丢在吉尔伽美什身上，谢天谢地他自己钻进藤条躺椅里了，这是全家除了被迪卢木多体液浸得湿哒哒的被窝外第二舒服的地方。门开了，美杜莎跟赤裸的迪卢木多四目相对，从被子里冒出一个头的吉尔伽美什放声大笑。说实在话，他还原迪卢木多的衣服后立刻毁灭了它们，为的就是现在这一刻。

不过迪卢木多的反应很正确，他用两只手把脸捂上了，不管怎么说被一个丰满高挑的眼罩美人这么直视都太刺激了。以他对美杜莎的了解，他没必要感到羞耻，本质上这个紫发大美女只是美杜莎的伪装，敲门只是出于生活在人类世界的习惯。至于美杜莎本人，她什么时候开始看的、看了多少都是只有天知道的事情了。只不过刚才跟吉尔伽美什的性爱实在是侵蚀身心，他第一反应竟然是还好刚才射了不知道多少次，现在不至于丢人。

“你吃药了，看来你没事了。”美杜莎点点头，迪卢木多没有一个眼神瞟向本体的位置，因为吃了药的迪卢木多失去了调查员级别的感知能力。她一摆手，转身就走。

迪卢木多刚刚松了口气，就发现门并没有被带上。因为一只手挡住了门，养父安格斯走了进来。金色的头发，碧蓝的眼睛，一下子照亮了室内。

“迪卢——”安格斯拖长音叫自己亲爱的、短寿的人类养子，他暧昧的表情显然闻出了室内情爱后的气味，“让你睡觉前手冲，做灵感梦了吧？”

货真价实的梦魇施施然进了门。梦魇的出行方式以梦境穿梭为主，他完全可以避免刚才的尴尬一刻，但他选择了故意看戏，偏偏要落后美杜莎才进来。迪卢木多想明白的时候窝在躺椅里的吉尔伽美什又发出可恶的笑声，不管怎么说他才是货真价实的淫梦主角，睡了男主的那个。

安格斯完全没想到梦境中会有其他的实体形象在，诧异地看了一眼，又看了看钟。时间指向六点出头，他说：“你真的是迪卢木多吗，你什么时候学会预知梦的？是假儿子吗？”

“是真的，papa。”迪卢木多无奈地说。他这次没有做噩梦梦到被魔兽追杀得到处跑还疯狂惨叫，甚至都还没说几句话，养父到底又哪里觉得他变了。梦魇的生命漫长而永恒，人类在永生种的眼里常常是见一次就大变样一次。

“我劝你不要想着封印能力这种事，他已经是本王的所有物了。”

吉尔伽美什在旁边凉凉地说道。这一次安格斯正面转向了他，看了两三秒，什么都没有发生。微笑重新回到安格斯的脸上，他走到迪卢木多面前。

直到此刻迪卢木多才非常确信自己现在在做梦了，只有在梦里安格斯会一副正经梦魇的华丽打扮，白色长袍是世界上不存在的面料，梦的精灵在上面游走。安格斯伸出手，像是要摸摸自己一米八四的孩子的脑袋，迪卢木多把头低了低，身体便感到一些异样。

安格斯的另一只手撒下了一把颜色奇异的子弹，而 **他接住了它们，出于自己的意志之外。**

也不算很出于自己意志之外，毕竟身体的控制权是他以前自己给出去的。根据他跟养父签订的协议，他偶尔需要帮助养父清除一些能追杀安格斯到梦境世界来的生物。如果他按照迦勒底员工那样行事前先交涉，交涉不成再使用武力，就会发现十有八九是养父先招惹的别人。于是他放弃了思考，同意安格斯偶尔在梦境里控制自己。反正能追杀梦魇到梦境里来的都是目空一切的神话生物，死于人类微小而致命的一击简直是定番般的展开。仔细一想吉尔伽美什难道不也符合这个特点？主要是目空一切的部分。手里的子弹每一颗都是能对吉尔伽美什造成伤害的对神子弹。

要糟要糟要糟要糟……迪卢木多在心里疯狂想跟吉尔伽美什打个手势什么的，衣服和枪无声无息地出现在迪卢木多的身上， **他流畅至极地给枪上膛然后拉开保险栓。**

安格斯冲吉尔伽美什使了个眼色，说：“跟我出去。”

迪卢木多成功吓醒了。

**现实**

**迪卢木多的房间，6：00AM**

迪卢木多做了个噩梦被吓醒了。刚刚睁开眼就有人往他嘴里塞了什么东西又递给他一杯水，杯沿充满压迫地逼在嘴唇上。舌头上药片的质感和涩味，玻璃水杯的触感和温度，这些似乎都很熟悉……噩梦的信息量很庞大他完全没有睡的饱足的安心感反而觉得脑子很累，顺从地吞了药片喝了水。

“吉尔伽美什。”他的心中忽然有了直感。转过头的时候吉尔伽美什的形象出现了，金发红眼，近距离下他逼视的目光让迪卢木多简直想要再移开视线。他哼了一声，听起来十分满意。

时针指向6点零1分，门铃响了起来。全息投影上出现美杜莎的形象和声音，一切都很熟悉，他完全知道这个紫发美人要开口说什么。

“迪卢木多，开门。你的养父来了，我要进来了。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -什么是幸运e的预知梦，就是在公开处刑前给本人看一眼糟糕的未来但完全没有时间改变什么，扇子笑jpg
> 
> -写完啦！回头或许有完结感言！
> 
> -papa确实有点病娇子控。闪闪惨（并不

**Author's Note:**

> 正是一如标题所见的极乐迪斯科Paro，黄衣之王闪x调查员刷。


End file.
